Paul vs
by FreezeHaxz
Summary: Paul is a short temper trainer who thinks the world is out to get him. Follow on his adventures to get vengeance with his "best friend" Barry, who is very gullible and hebetudinous. Crack Story with a plot, sort of! RECENT UPDATE: Paul vs. Volkner
1. Paul vs Hearthome City

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**Paul vs. Hearthome City**

A grumpy, purple haired boy woke up from his bed. The morning sun could barely shine through the dark curtain giving the room a dark aura. He groggily got out of his bed and stretched out his sore limbs. He walked up to his closet but managed to step on a pokeball which caused him to sleep. He landed on his back with a hard thud. He angrily looked at what he slipped on and with his short temper made a big fuss about it.

"Stupid pokeballs. Why are they even round? Can't they make these in cubes or flat discs?" Paul angrily said getting right back up and kicking the pokeball to the other side of his room with all of his force. He got changed and got his pokeballs onto his belt.

Downstairs Paul's big brother was already making breakfast. When he saw Paul coming downstairs, he warmly greeted him.

"Good morning, Paul. I heard a loud crash upstairs. Are you okay?" Reggie asked his little brother.

"I'm fine, loser. Worry about your cooking not me," Paul angrily barked back. He went and grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

"Geez I just wanted to know if my little brother was ok," Reggie replied which made Paul glare at him. "Oh, and a box came in for 's on the counter."

Paul laced his plate on the table. He then saw on the counter there was a big cardboard box sitting there. On the side it said the box was from Hearthome City_. _

_Hearthome City. Who would send me something from Hearthome City, _Paul wondered. He took a knife out from a drawer and cut opened the box. Inside were many costumes and some blue pokeballs. A pink envelope with many red hearts on it was in the middle of the junk. Paul grabbed the envelope. When he tried to open it he got cut by one edge on the envelope.

"Crap…," Paul quickly put his cut finger in his mouth. "What kind of envelope has sharp edges?"

"Envelopes that have super sharp edges are usually from Hearthome. Most paper cuts are cause by those envelopes," Reggie informed Paul, while putting breakfast on the table.

"What kind of dumbass will make sharp edge envelopes?" Paul asked furiously. He ripped open the Envelope and pulled out a letter.

"_Dear Paul,_

_After your remarkable work during the Sinnoh League, we thought you would be good enough to do Pokemon Contests. Your fighting style will do well in contests. In this box are some accessories to put on your Pokemon and some seal capsules to get you started. The seal capsules can be used to make remarkable entrances. We also included some costumes for you to try when you decide to enter a contest. We can't wait for you to show up for a contest in Hearthome City, the best place for Pokemon Contests!_

_Sincerely, _

_Hearthome city Mayor"_

_What?! They think I am so weak that I should do Pokemon Contests. This is the worst insult I have ever been given. Hearthome city will pay for this, _Paul angrily thought. He picked up a pokeball capsule from the box and threw it at the trash can. He missed but Paul didn't care. The blue ball hit the wall and fell on the floor. The ball began to roll into the living room without anybody noticing. The ball rolled until it hit a plant in the living room. The plant tipped over onto a bigger plant on a pedestal which fell also. The big plant fell and strike a plasma TV sitting on a table in the living room. The plasma belonged to Paul who paid with his money he earned on his travels. The TV fell and shattered to the point that it can't be repaired.

Paul and Reggie ran into the room when they heard the crash. Paul looked at the broken T.V then at the ball capsule lying next to it with a shocked look.

"M…My TV its de…destroyed," Paul stammered and looked at the blue capsule lying next to it. "**HEARTHOME CITY!**" Paul shouted into the ceiling with his arms standing straight up.

* * *

Paul stormed to his room after cleaning up the mess from the broken TV and eaten breakfast. Opening a drawer from his computer desk, he pulled out a note pad that was titled "Revenge List" in large, bold letters and a black pen.

"Hearthome city will pay," Paul muttered while writing "Hearthome city" on his notepad under "Brock."

"Now, how will I get my revenge on Hearthome city," Paul said to no one in particular putting up his notepad. _Hmm…That blonde head kid gave me his pokegear number before we headed our separate ways. I think his name was Barry. He said to call him when I needed his help. Well I need his help now._

Paul took out a black pokegear and looked through his contacts until he found Barry. It wasn't hard to find since he only had four contacts in his list. Pushing a button a ringing noise could be heard. After the first ring a voice could be heard on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this," A male high pitch voice could be heard asking.

"Hello Barry, this is Paul," Paul calmly replied.

"Paul! Really! I thought you would never call me. What do want? Do you need my help? Do you need me to help you train? Do you…" Barry shouted a frenzy of questions.

"Barry please shut up. I just need you to come over here in Veilstone city," Paul interrupted getting annoyed by his endless array of questions.

"Okay Paul, I will get there before you could count to ten. If I don't get there in time than you can fine me as much as you want. See ya," Barry finished quickly before hanging up.

_Damn, that kid is very annoying. This will be the last time I asked him for help, _Paul bitterly thought.

* * *

"Honey, where are you going?" Barry's mother asked sweetly.

"I am going with Paul to help him with something," Barry replied getting his pokeballs on the counter.

"Okay honey, have fun. Just stay out of trouble," Barry's mother cried from the kitchen. Barry was already outside with his Staraptor ready to fly when his mother tried to warn him.

"When will that boy ever calm down. He is always going somewhere and with Palmer always gone. I starting to feel a little lonely," the sad mother sighs before getting back to cleaning the dishes. She saw Barry fly away on his pokemon.

* * *

Paul sat outside on his porch waiting for Barry. Before long he saw a figure in the distance flying toward him. The figure turned out to be Barry on his Staraptor. The large avian Pokemon landed in front of Paul before returning his pokemon who looked tire from flying all the way from Twinleaf town.

"Sorry Paul that I am late. I could have been here sooner…," Barry tried to explain but was cut off by Paul.

"Shut it Barry. I don't want to here your boring stories today," Paul rudely interrupted. "I call you so you can be privilege to help me with my sweet revenge."

"Revenge? You want me to help you with revenge," Barry seriously said. He closed his eyes and put on a face that looked like he was going to burst out with anger.

"That is so awesome! I am going to help Paul get revenge!" Barry proudly exclaimed shaking his arms in the air.

"Yea, yea. Now, let's start my plan to get vengeance at Hearthome city," Paul said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hearthome city? What did they do to you?" Barry asked with a confused look.

"Hearthome city broke my plasma TV. It took me a month to be able to pay for that," Paul loudly cried with his fist clenched. He dropped to his knees and shook his fists in anger when he remembered the pain he felt when the plasma TV broke.

"Hearthome broke your plasma. How?"

"Don't ask all your useless questions. Let's get started with my plan that I formulated," Paul got up and began walking down the road that lead to center of Veilstone City. Barry followed close behind in a clumsy way.

"So Paul where are we going?" Barry said trying to start a conversation.

"Is that all you do! Ask stupid questions!" Paul suddenly cried turning around pointing his finger in his face. "Can't you say like "Hey Paul how was your day?" or "So Paul, how are powerful pokemon doing?" You are always asking stupid questions!"

"C…calm down Paul," Barry stammered with a scared look because of Paul's sudden outburst. "I was just trying to start a conversation. How was your day?"

"Horrible! How could you ask how was my day? My plasma T.V broke! I got a paper cut on my thumb because of a stupid envelope and my pancakes for breakfast where the worst pancakes I ever tasted in my entire life," Paul barked back before continuing walking down the road. Barry being afraid of Paul's temper just kept quiet for the rest of the walk.

* * *

The duo walked into the Veilstone city department store. The place was the biggest mall of all of Sinnoh. Barry looked in awe as he looked from store to store. There were stores for everything I here. From Pokemon Care to Stamp Collections.

"This is awesome. I have never seen so many stores in one place," Barry gawked as he looked form side to side. He was from a small town and so rarely enters malls. "A video game store!" Barry exclaimed running towards a store with posters promoting new video games on the windows. On the inside he saw games stacked on the wall.

"Barry we don't got time for your childish activities," Paul said bitterly walking into the store. Barry tried to look for a game that interested him. He then saw a game he absolutely liked.

"I can't believe it. They now have Super Lucario 3 Revenge of Bowstoise," Barry cried dramatically walking up to the game. "It's not even available in game store close to my house." When he picked it up he heard snickers from behind him. He turned around and saw a group of nerdy looking teenagers where giggling at him.

"Super Lucario are for little kids. You should play Mismagius and Warcraft," the guy with the most pimples on his face said holding up a game.

_I shouldn't be here. I look like a total nerd if I keep hanging out in here, _Paul thought worried about his image. Paul came up to Barry and grabbed him the nick of his shirt to drag him out of the store.

"What?! Paul what are you doing?" Barry whined flailing his arms his arms in the air. Paul let go of him and dropped Barry onto the floor.

"Let's go. I can't be seen inside a video game store. It will ruin my reputation," Paul answered walking into a direction. He took an elevator to the second floor with Barry following behind. They went to a store that had a bunch of dynamite on shelves.

"Why are we here?" Barry asked looking at all the different kinds of bombs on the shelves. He didn't even know there was a store that specialized in explosives.

"Barry just shut up and go get twenty dynamite sticks," Paul ordered going to another shelf to check on the latest time bomb in stock. Barry complied even if he didn't know why Paul needed dynamite. He got an armful of dynamites and put them in shopping cart next to him.

While Barry was getting the dynamite, Paul was getting some remote controls to activate the explosion. He carried the stuff to where Barry was getting the dynamite. He dumped it into the cart with the dynamite which made Barry freak out.

"Paul what the hell. Don't just put in there carelessly. That could blow up the whole store. Put it in the cart carefully," Barry warned Paul waving his arms. Paul just ignored him and pushed the cart to the cash register.

"Barry how much money do you have?" Paul asked while waiting for his turn. Barry took out his wallet and started to count the money he had.

"Uhh… one thousand poke dollars. Why? Hey!" Paul snatched his money and gave it to the cash register.

"Thanks for paying for the explosives pal," Paul told Barry who had a shocked face because all of his earnings where used to buy explosives for Paul. The cash register put the bombs in boxes and gave them to Paul and Barry. Paul gladly took one box and Barry sadly took the other box. They walked out the store carefully watching there step, because if they don't then they can fall and trigger an explosion.

"Stop!" a voice shouted behind the duo. A big, buff person in a mall cop uniform came up to them.

"Can I see your I.D sir?" the cop asked putting out his hand. Barry began to shake thinking he will be in trouble for illegally handling explosives.

"Why do you need my ID?" Paul calmly asked the cop.

"To see if you're old enough to be using dynamite," the cop replied still with his outstretched hand.

"Well, I forgot my ID at home. Can I go now?" Paul answered turning around to leave. The cop grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him back.

"Now wait a second. If you don't have an ID thae you will have to give me your dynamite until we can sort this out," the mall cop demanded attempting to grab Paul's box.

"Did you just pull my jacket? No one ever pulls my jacket by the collar!" Paul shouted at the cop pulling the box out of his reach.

"Paul calm down. This person is part of the law," Barry tried to calm down Paul.

"I won't calm down. He is trying to take the dynamite that I bought," Paul barked back which made Barry roll his eyes. The cop try to take the box again but Paul pulled the box before he could get it. Paul made a run for it.

"Run you idiot," Paul shouted back at Barry. Barry not knowing what to do began to run.

The cop ran after them, and Barry and Paul tried to outrun him. They collided into two people since they couldn't see with the boxes blocking their faces. Both trainers looked at people they bumped into and the people looked just like Paul and Barry. They had the same clothes and hair color with just only their faces were the difference between each duo. They heard the cop shouting from behind them so they quickly got up and ran.

The cop took out his walkie talkie and gave orders to his comrades. "We got two boys on the lose with two boxes full of explosives. They are headed towards the exit. Everyone stop them at all cost but don't cause an explosion, over."

Paul and Barry sprinted towards the exit when five cops appeared behind them each with a pokeball in their hand. All five cops threw their pokeballs and a Gloom, Luxio, Houndour, Chatot, and a Volbeat appeared in front of Paul and Barry. Both trainers skidded to a stop.

_Looks like we are going to get out by force, Paul_ thought taking out a dented pokeball.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap we are screw, _Barry thought. Paul threw his pokeball and his Torterra materialized in front of him. His Torterra had swirls in his eyes and was not moving.

"What the…?!" Paul than suddenly remembered the pokeball he kicked in the morning. _Crap, I knocked Torterra out when I kick his pokeball into the wall. Pathetic pokemon, he can handle Fire Fangs and Hyper Beams but he gets knock out by a single weak yet elegant kick, _Paul thought grinded his teeth. He returned his fainted Torterra and threw out another pokeball. An Electivire appeared in front of them kneeling and with his arms cross.

"Electivire blow them away with Thunder," Paul commanded, he picked up the box again. Electivire charged up electricity and fired a giant thunder bolt to the pokemon standing in his way. The group of pokemon held their ground against the attack but got knock out on the floor.

"Let's run now while we got a chance," Paul said to Barry, sprinting towards the exit again.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me Paul." Barry scrambled after Paul. He than notice that a crowd had formed around them when they were fighting the cops' pokemon and he and Paul didn't notice.

"Hey stop them!" cried the cops returning their fallen pokemon. Paul with his Electivire behind him broke through the door with out opening it. Paul stopped went back to the glass door and broke any glass that were left intact.

"Hurry up Paul. They are gaining on us," Barry warned running through the shattered glass. Both trainers and the electrivire ran away from the building before the cops could catch up to him. When the mall cops got to the broken door they stopped and began cursing at the boys.

"They've escaped," the cop that stopped the duo in the first place said. "But we got them on camera so we know who they are." The cop took his walkie talkie and talked into it. "Did the cameras catch the hoodlums' faces?"

"I am afraid no sir, the cameras were being updated with a new software today, so none of the cameras were working today," the voice on the walkie talkie informed. The cop clenched his teeth in anger. He turned to his comrades.

"Did any of yall saw their faces," he asked, but all of the cops shook their heads. "Shit, well at least I got one of their dynamite stick. Whatever they are planning they can't do it with this stick." He clenched the red stick in his hand.

* * *

Barry and Paul ran from the mall all the way to Paul's house. They dragged their feet to the porch, or to be more correct Barry dragged his feet to the porch. Barry collapsed on to the pavement panting very hard. Paul got up from a red wagon that he stole from a house and made Barry pull him.

"Stop slacking, we got work to do," Paul ordered Barry kicking him in his side. Barry grunted in pain and grumpily got up.

"My lungs are about to burst," Barry muttered.

"Me, me, me! It's always about you. What about me? What about my lungs?" Paul yelled at Barry than he went into his house taking a box with him. "Now hurry up. We got to do justice on Hearthome."

_Why did I pull Paul when he had Electrivire to help him? _Barry thought carrying the box behind Paul into his house. When he entered the house he looked around. It looked just like his house only more vacant. There were a few plants lying around. He passed the living room and saw a cracked TV on a table that Barry thought it was Paul's.

"Hey what's in the boxes and who is your new friend?" Reggie happily asked entering the hallway from the kitchen. _It is about time Paul brought one of his friends for me to meet._

"This is stuff for something I am doing and that's Harry," Paul quickly answered going upstairs.

"My name is Barry," Barry corrected following in pursuit. He went in to the room he saw Paul go into. The room was kept very neat with his bed clean, and all the books and shelves in order. He set the box next to the other box on the floor. Paul opened up the boxes to see if everything was in there. While Paul did that Barry began looking around the room. There were a few pictures with a frowning Paul in it. He the came upon one were Paul was actually smiling.

_He looks like five year old in this picture. In the rest he looks older and grouchy _Barry thought. He looked at his PC and saw the logo of a munched Oran berry on the back of the monitor.

"Crap we are missing one dynamite," Paul mutter under his breathe. _That blasted cop took one of my dynamite. _Paul took out his revenge note pad and quickly jots down mall cop under Hearthome city. _We don't have enough explosives for my plan to work. What should I do...? Wait!_

"Hey Barry do you have your Empoleon," Paul asked going to a drawer to get something.

"Yea, why?" Barry replied.

"Let me see him for a bit," Paul insisted while he shuffled through his stuff. Barry released his penguin pokemon in the room. Paul took out a white CD from the drawer and walked towards Empoleon. Paul placed the disk in the middle of the Empoleon's chest. Empoleon immediately began to absorb the information on the CD which began to give off light as it was being absorbed. After a while the disc broke and Empoleon learned a new move.

"Was that a TM? What move did you teach Empoleon?" Barry asked jumping in excitement.

"You will find out," Paul simply replied. "Ok here is the plan. We will go to Hearthome city and go to the contest hall. There we will put the explosives in the building and blow it up."

"What?! Why the contest hall and won't we hurt many innocent people?" Barry began to freaked out because of Paul's plan.

"First off we won't kill anyone because the contest hall is close today and second because Hearthome city are crazy about contest. So destroying the contest hall will hurt them badly," Paul explained to Barry.

"All that just to get your revenge," Barry began pulling his hair.

"Pretty much," Paul replied getting his boxes ready to leave. "Oh and take a flying pokemon to fly towards Hearthome." Paul went downstairs with Barry and exited his house. Paul released his Honchkrow while Barry released Staraptor to fly with.

* * *

They flew on their respective birds all the way to Hearthome which took them a few hours because of the weight of the boxes slowed them down.

"Finally we're here," Barry gladly said getting off his tired Staraptor who collapsed onto the ground panting. They landed in a beautiful meadow with many flowers close to the contest hall. Paul got off his tired bird pokemon and returned him into his pokeball.

"The contest hall is straight ahead. We got to hurry before it gets dark," Paul informed picking up the box. Barry began to return his tired pokemon when someone interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir. Where are your pokemon?" asked a lady in a pink uniform behind them.

"Why do you want to know?" Paul asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well this is Amity Square. You have to take a cute pokemon on stroll," informed the lady.

"Oh ok," Barry replied returning his Staraptor and taking out a pokeball to release another pokemon. Barry released his Empoleon in front of him.

"Sorry sir but it has to be a cute pokemon to walk with," informed the lady.

"What a cute pokemon? But my Empoleon is cute can't you see it?" Barry hugged his Empoleon. Paul smirked and opened up a pokeball.

"Barry your pokemon isn't cute. My pokemon is a lot cuter," Paul said. Barry turned around and saw Paul holding a Ninjask in his arms.

"I am sorry sir but your pokemon is also not a cute pokemon," the lady corrected with a smile plastered on her face. Paul's face could be seen turning red. Barry saw this and began to back away.

"Why you," Paul began. "My Ninjask is the cutest pokemon to exist. You will pay for insulting my pokemon. Your lucky that my schedule is full for today, but believe me I will have my revenge on Amity Square!" Paul patted his Ninjask before returning him. He picked up the box and marched away.

"Hurry up Barry," Paul called to Barry who followed him with his Empoleon carrying the box.

"Come again soon, and bring a cute pokemon," the lady waved good bye.

"Oh I will come back, and when I do this place will be in ruins when I leave," Paul muttered and jumped over the white fence to get out of the park. Barry jumped also with his Empoleon over the fence. They soon came in front of the pokemon contest hall.

"Good we are finally here and the sun had just begun to set," Paul said. The duo went to the front door that had the sign that said closed.

"How are we going to get inside Paul," Barry asked looking for way inside.

"Barry, Barry, Barry. You are still as stupid as ever," Paul shook his head. "Watch and learn Barry." Paul took out a screwdriver from his pocket and walked up to the door. He carefully put the tool in front of a screw on the door. Paul suddenly swung the screwdriver into a window and broke the glass making ruckus that Barry swore everything in the city could hear.

"Paul what the heck," Barry cried grabbing his hair. _At this point I will lose all my hair because of what Paul does _Barry thought. Paul went into the building avoiding the glass on the floor. Barry uncertain went inside with his Empoleon. When both of them got to the main hall of the building Paul began telling Barry where to put the explosives.

"You will put five dynamites in each of these places. I will wire them from here and set a time for them to explode, and tell your Empoleon to stand in the north side of the building. His new attack will help us, just say for him to use his new attack," Paul explained the plan while Barry just nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay let's start. Don't fail or you will pay," Paul warned. Barry just nodded to scare to say anything.

_Man I am scare but I am also excited to do this,_ Barry thought picking up a box and Empoleon with a box also. Both left to plant the bombs. Paul got on the floor and took out a metal box with a timer on it.

Barry began to put the dynamite spread wide apart to cause a bigger explosion. Barry soon got to the north side and told Empoleon to stay there and be ready to use his new attack. When Barry got to the main hall he saw Paul putting the finishing touches to the timer. When Paul finished making the adjustments he set the time to three minutes.

"Wow Paul where did you learn to set up bombs?" Barry question. Paul stood up and straighten his jacket.

"The internet, it turns out there is a lot of important stuff on the internet that you can learn from," Paul replied. "Get ready to run. This place is going to blow up like fireworks." Paul got down and pushed a button to begin the countdown.

"Run!" both trainers sprinted to the north side of the building. They ran until they saw Empoleon waiting for them. Barry stopped in front of Empoleon but Paul kept on going and jumped through an opened window.

"Come on Barry or you want to be buried under this building," Paul yelled from the window.

"What about Empoleon?" Barry asked impatiently.

"Just come he has the attack I taught him," Paul replied urgently wanted to get farther away from the building. Barry hesitated at first but decide to trust him so he dived through the window. He landed in a bush. He got up and ran with Paul further away from the building before turning around.

"Empoleon use Explosion!" Paul shouted his command.

"What?! You taught my pokemon Explosion!" Barry shrieked pulling out another fistful of his hair. A white flash could be seen through the window before the whole building exploded. The explosion blew up the building that the roof shot straight up before falling down and crashing into the ground. The rest of the building was in ruins with nothing surviving.

"Empoleon!" cried out Barry looking for his faithful pokemon. He suddenly saw movement and out popped his water pokemon from the rubble. Barry quickly returned him into his pokeball. He turned to Paul who had the biggest smile he ever had all day.

"Let's go see the people of the city suffer after this," Paul said running around the wrecked building to see many people staring in disbelief at the destroyed contest hall. Barry soon appeared behind him. One by one each person began to cry for the lost of the contest hall.

"Why!? No the contest hall!? NOOO! " cried the people of Hearthome on their knees.

"Yes you buffoons, feel the wrath of me Paul…" Paul got his mouth cover by Barry's hand before he could continue.

"Come on Paul let's go. You got your revenge so let's go already," Barry insisted. Paul became angry but than decided it was time to go. He took one last look at the people before leaving.

* * *

Barry and Paul both soon were at Paul's house. They turned on the TV and saw the news talking about the contest hall. Barry began freaked but stopped when the news reporter said something that made him freeze.

"The police managed to capture the hoodlums who did this tragic disaster," informed the reporter and two figures could be seen being taken to a police car. They were the same people who they ran into at the mall.

"We didn't do it," one of them said.

"Yea, yea, and I am the Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh," responded one of the cops.

"Both of these boys will be sentenced jail for life," the reporter said before going to commercials.

"See Barry was that really bad," Paul said to Barry.

"Well actually it was kind of fun. Call any time when you need me. I got to go home," Barry responded. "I have one last question. Why did we break the door when there was an open window we could have gone through?"

"Easy, it wouldn't have been as much fun," Paul replied. Barry sighed than left the house to return home.

Paul turned back to the TV after he left and took out his list to add Amity Square.

* * *

_**There you have it. The first chapter of Paul's revenge will begin. I thought of this when I saw the show Dan vs., and I thought what would happen if it was Paul. **_

_**I just made Paul a little more short temper and more aggressive. I made Barry a little more timid and more gullible.**_

_**I will take review requests from you to add to my story in the future, so don't hesitate to review. If you don't review than Paul will add you to his revenge list. ;)**_

_**Last Revision: 12/18/15**_


	2. Paul vs the Pokemon Center

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**Paul vs. the Pokemon Center**

Paul entered the Pokemon Center after his long day of training. He walked up to the counter to see a smiling Nurse Joy ready to attend him.

"I will like to heal my pokemon up," Paul said putting hid pokeballs on the counter.

"Sorry Paul but the limit is five visits per a day and you have exceeded the limit," Nurse Joy replied with a smile.

"What? But this is my fifth time today," Paul began to argue.

"No this is your sixth time," the nurse corrected. "You came once in the morning, twice in the afternoon, and two more times in the evening." Paul's eye began to twitch as he remembered the visits he did today.

"You should let your pokemon rest once in a while," Nurse Joy recommended nicely.

"I don't tell you how to heal pokemon so you don't tell me how to treat my pokemon," Paul replied angrily to her comment by getting on the counter and talked in front of her face.

"Sir calm down. It was just a suggestion," Nurse Joy said defensively putting her arms in front of her. Paul got of the counter and dusted of his clothes.

"Well can I get my pokemon healed up," Paul asked again picking up his pokeballs that fell when got on the counter.

"Of course but it will fifty thousand poke dollars for every visit after you pass the limit," Nurse Joy replied extending out her hand to receive the money.

"Fifty thousand…" Paul muttered in shock of the high prices.

"Of course, it cost a lot of money to run the machines and pay the electric bills. The first five visits are free but after that the Pokemon League won't pay for it anymore," Nurse Joy informed.

"I will wait for tomorrow to heal my pokemon. Can I get room for one?" Paul grumbled getting his pokeballs.

"Sure that will be twenty five thousand poke dollars," The cheerful nurse replied.

"What! This is an outrage. I thought a room was free here," Paul yelled.

"It was but since the cost of the water and electricity was too high. We decided to charge from now on," Nurse Joy replied. "Now if you may, I got more visitors waiting for me. So move aside please."

"Fine I will leave this ungrateful place," Paul said and turned around to see a really long line had formed that the line even led to the outside. He marched of to the exit and turned around before he made his exit.

"Mark my words. I will make you pay for all of this," Paul warned the nurse taking out his 'Revenge list' and wrote Pokemon Center on it and stomped out.

* * *

_Stupid center, I thought it was free until now. I had to camp outside _Paul grumbled. He was packing up his camp he slept in. The placed stunk because there were a lot of Pokemon Ranches around. He than took out his pokenav and called his new accomplice in revenge.

"Hey Paul," Barry greeted from the other end.

"I am next to the Pokemon Center in Solaceon City. So get here quick," Paul demanded.

"What happen?" Barry asked which made Paul sigh.

"Injustice has happen so get your skinny butt over here," Paul rudely answered, closing his Pokenav to not her Barry's other questions.

"Now how to get revenge on them," Paul said, and sat on the floor to start thinking of a plan.

_Now what will hurt the Pokemon Center…_ Paul's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors sliding open. He turned to the Pokemon Center and saw a familiar blonde head kid walk out of the doors.

Barry put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright morning sun and saw Paul sitting in a patch of grass with a dumbfounded face. He walked up to him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Paul, I'm here early," Barry greeted which made Paul snap out of his thoughts.

"How could you sleep inside the enemy's place?" Paul shouted into Barry's face.

"What? You mean the Pokemon Center, but they are nice people," Barry defended the Pokemon Center.

"Nice! The nurse charged me fifty thousand just to heal my pokemon," Paul angrily said into Barry's confused face.

"Did you past the limit over how many times you can heal your pokemon?" Barry asked.

"No, I only went one time yesterday," Paul lied crossing his arms. "And they try to make me pay twenty five thousand poke dollars just to rent a room."

"They have to pay the bills so they will need more money. I thought it was reasonable," Barry replied.

"Who side are you on? If you think the Pokemon Center is a good place than go with them and fall for their evil antics," Paul snapped at Barry. "I am the only person who can stop them from doing their evil. You are welcome to join if you choose."

"Ok, ok. I will help you," Barry admitted in defeat. "So what is your plan this time and I won't be using money for this scheme, because I need it to stay in the Pokemon Center tonight." Paul shot daggers at Barry.

"You won't be spending your time in the center," Paul venomously said with a glare that can make an Arbok scared. "You and I will no longer use the Pokemon Center. Not even for an emergency. We will heal our own Pokemon from now on."

"What? But we aren't even trained in being a doctor," Barry exclaimed thinking about life without the Pokemon Center. _No more free food, no more comfy beds and no more free service of healing pokemon._

"Don't worry it will be okay. It can't be that hard to heal pokemon," Paul assured. He took out his pokeballs and released all of his pokemon. All of Paul's were already fainted so they didn't move when they were released. They were all panting on the ground in exhaustion.

"We will start by healing my own pokemon," Paul said. He began looking for potions in his book bag, but found none. _Crap I don't have any potion. Well I think I am going to have to do this the old fashion way _Paul thought.

"Barry start looking for plants or berries that look like they can heal pokemon," Paul ordered who begun his search. Paul searched the area and found a few plants, and some berries he thought that would help his pokemon. When he thought he had enough he went back to the place he left his pokemon and saw Barry arriving also with a batch load of berries in a bucket.

"Where did you get the bucket?" Paul asked dumping his plants on the floor.

"An old guy gave them to me when I helped him with catching some pokemon that had escaped from him," Barry replied setting down the bucket. Paul raised an eyebrow and began rummage for something that cold help his pokemon revive his pokemon in the batch of items. He found a yellow berry with green rings decorated the skin. He walked up to his Honchkrow who was under a tree shivering.

"Eat this Honchkrow," Paul quietly insisted. Honchkrow opened up his beak and Paul carefully put it in his mouth. When he removed his hand, his dark pokemon clamped hard onto the berry and stopped. The skin of the berry was too hard for Honchkrow to break with his beak and he tried to break it by trying to chomp on it over and over again.

"I think the skin of that berry is too hard for his beak to break," Barry commented and that made Paul ticked off.

"My pokemon aren't that weak. Watch," Paul replied. He walked up to his Honchkrow and took the berry from his mouth. He than shoved the berry down his throat causing Honchkrow to squeal.

-"What…are…you ….do…ing,"- Honchkrow said when Paul tried to shove it down his throat. Paul let go and the berry went down his throat. Honchkrow began to pant in exhaustion and dropped on the floor.

"There all better. All he needs is a good rest," Paul said relieved and returned his Honchkrow into his respective pokeball. Barry had a shocked look on his face. "

Torterra your next." Paul walked up to his most loyal pokemon.

"Barry give me the red berry with the spikes on it," Paul demanded. Barry got the berry he requested and gave it to Paul. He than got his face in line with his pokemon's face.

"Torterra eat this to make you feel better," Paul suggested putting the berry in front of his face. Torterra with his eyes closed open up his mouth to accept the food. He began to chew it when he got it in his mouth. In a few seconds, Torterra jumped in the air a few feet and landed on the ground causing a small earthquake. He began running around Paul and Barry with flames shooting out of his mouth.

-"Hot! Hot! Hot! I think my throat is melting,"- Torterra cried in pain and Paul just stood there grinning.

"I should be a doctor. I got my Torterra healthy and even got him to breathe fire," Paul said proudly.

_I don't think you're really helping your pokemon _Barry thought.

* * *

In less than an hour, Paul "cured" his pokemon and retuned them into their pokeballs.

"We're done for today. I am so good that we won't need the Pokemon Center ever again," Paul gloated putting on his backpack.

"Yea, so how are going to get your revenge on the pokemon Center?"Barry asked packing up his stuff.

"I don't know," Paul responded causing Barry to fall flat on his head. "But I have a plan to find out there plans." Barry immediately stood up ready to listen.

"I need your Empoleon," Paul requested.

"My…Empoleon," Barry nervously said remembering the last time Paul requested to see his pokemon.

"Don't worry I won't hurt a single hair on his body," Paul assured with a grin.

"Okay," Barry replied releasing his emperor penguin. Paul studied his pokemon and released his own Electrivire.

-"Pretty duckie,"- Electrivire grinned and stagger a bit like if he was drunk.

"Electrivire Thunder punch his gut," Paul ordered and Barry cried out but Paul didn't hear him. Electrivire clumsily punched Empoleon in his gut causing him to fall onto the floor clutching his stomach.

"Paul you said you weren't going to hurt him," Barry exclaimed angrily.

"I said wasn't going hurt a single hair on his body and last time a check. Empoleon has feathers and don't have any hair," Paul informed at the stupefy Barry.

"You should take your pokemon into the Pokemon Center," Paul suggested in a fake concern voice.

"But you just said to never get help from the Pokemon Center," Barry began to protest.

"Just go you idiot!" Paul shouted angrily shaking his arms in the air. Barry gulped and recalled his pokemon and ran towards the center. Paul returned his pokemon and followed Barry in pursuit. He stopped outside the doors of the Pokemon center. He overheard Barry and Nurse Joy in a conversation.

"Okay we will heal your pokemon right away. Follow me," a sweet voice said. Paul looked through the glass door and saw them going down a hall.

_The distraction is working. Time to get to work, _Paul thought. He sneaked into the room and looked around for anyone that might be around. He saw no one so he began to search. He saw a long hallway on his left and at the far end of the hallway there was a door that said "Top Secret: Stay out". Paul smirked and walked into the hallway. As he took his first step into the hallway, he instantly got shocked by five hundred volts. Paul quickly recoiled in pain.

"I should have known a top secret door will be guarded by booby traps," Paul muttered under his breathe. While trying to think of a way to get past the traps he hit a plant on the ground that tips over. Paul looks gets down to pick it up but than sees a big red button on the bottom of the pot.

_Should I push it?... Sure why not _Paul thought pushing the button not knowing what it will do. Suddenly a few of the tiles, in the booby trap hallway, changed to the color green. He settled the plant down on the floor and walked up to the hallway again. He carefully put one foot on one of the tile that changed to a green color. He tapped it and recoiled quickly but felt no shock. He than thinks it's safe so he puts his whole foot on the tile and receives no shock. He than jumps onto another green tile with one foot and lands almost falling over. He catches his balance before he falls. He than starts jumping from tile to tile like if he was playing hopscotch.

_This is humiliating. Well at least nobody is here to see me _Paul thought. In no time, he gets to the other side. He jumped in front of the door safely. Paul tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

_Lock door, pretty clever for the Nurse to be this cautious. Well I know how to take care of you_ Paul thought taking out a purse like item from the inside of his jacket. He unzipped it and took out a tool that looked like tweezers and placed inside the key hole. He wiggled it around and a click sound could be heard. Paul lightly tapped the door and it opened easily.

_My pick locking kit, I never leave without it_ Paul thought putting it up. He went through the door and saw many boxes laying around with dust collected on them. He walked around and saw a few pokeballs on the shelves and many old books. He than sees a desk at far end of the room with a small box that is labeled "Top Secret Evil Plan." He grabbed it and tried to open it but he couldn't open it. He tried to look for a lock somewhere but he couldn't find one.

"Alright your Empoleon will be okay. Just let him rest for a while," a familiar voice said with a cheerful tone.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. I got to go," another voice said. Paul than figure out Barry and Nurse Joy were behind the wall.

_I got to get out of here _Paul thought going to the exit taking the box with him. He closed the door and hopscotch back to the lobby.

_Crap how do I turn off the green tiles _Paul began panicked until he decided to push the secret button again. When he pushed it again, the green tiles disappeared back to their original color. He turn around into the lobby and saw a person, who was a guy land looked like he was barely ten, sitting on one of the waiting benches.

"Whoa, dude that was awesome. You are a great hopscotch player," the boy commented getting up from his seat. "I didn't know this Pokemon Center had a hopscotch course. Can I try it?"

_I think I have to care of this kid to forget what he saw _Paul thought, cracking his knuckles.

"Your welcome," Nurse Joy said walking into the lobby. She than saw a boy lying on the ground unconscious. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" Nurse Joy ran up to the kid and began to check if he was okay.

"What happen?" Barry asked coming from the same direction Nurse Joy came from. He saw Nurse Joy holding a boy on the ground.

"Huh….? Where am I?" the boy asked weakly.

""You are at the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy replied. "What happen to you?" The kid thought for a while before answering.

"I don't know. All I remember is walking into the center. I also remember being knocked out but I don't know how," the boy replied.

"We will examine you," Nurse joy said with concern in her eyes.

"Well see you Nurse Joy. I have to go," Barry said still unmoved from where he was.

"Okay, please come again," Nurse Joy said in her cheerful tone before carrying the boy to one of the rooms.

Barry left the pokemon center and saw Paul under a tree fiddling with something. He walked up to him and saw him trying to open up a small brown box.

"Hey Paul what is that?" Barry asked sitting down next to him. Without looking at him, Paul responded.

"This will contain the information of the Pokemon Center's evil plans," Paul replied making a face when he tried to open it with all his might. He gave up and began panting for air. Barry took it from Paul and he tried to open it.

"This…is…a…sturdy box," Barry struggled to open it. He dropped it onto the floor and fell on his back.

"Hey Paul, don't you think the box is voice activated," Barry suggested and turn to Paul who looked deep in thought.

"Maybe…its voice activated. I am such a genius," Paul grinned which cause Barry to sweat drop.

"Now what would the keyword be?" Barry questioned.

"Hmm…how bout 'please come' again," Paul said and a clicking sound could be heard in the box."It work, I am a genius." Paul eagerly opened up the box and found a rectangle object with a metal thing sticking out of the side that looks like it can be put in a computer. He took it out and began to examine it.

"Where are the blue prints for world domination? This is useless." Paul threw the object into the air but Barry caught before it hit the ground. He got up and showed it to Paul.

"This is a USB and you put this in a computer to look the information on this," Barry informed.

"Villains these days. They now use Mass storage devices instead of the usual blue prints," Paul grumbled and began to curse technology.

"Let's go to your house and plug this in your computer," Paul ordered getting up.

"Why my computer? Can't we use yours?" Barry yelled out his questions.

Paul sighed before answering. "Their might be something on that thing that can cause my computer to go haywire."

"Exactly my point," Barry accused. "This is your revenge, not mine." Paul ignored him and released his sick looking Honchkrow. Paul saw him tired so he returned him.

"I think I would need to use your Staraptor because my Honchkrow still needs his rest," Paul explained to the stubborn Barry sitting cross leg on the floor. "Come on Barry, after this you will never have to pay for a stay at the Pokemon Center. " Barry hesitated but decided to trust him. He got up and got out his Staraptor.

-"Please don't tell me I have to fly a lot today,"- Staraptor said stretching out his wings.

"Staraptor you will have to carry Paul and me to my home in Twinleaf town," Barry said with a goofy grin. Staraptor dropped to the floor at his news.

_-Nooo! I still have sores from last time I flew Barry _Staraptor sadly thought. He couldn't refuse so he flew with Barry and Paul to his dismay.

* * *

The fly towards Barry's hometown was starting to get boring for Paul. He was behind Barry with a bored face. He was not happy because Barry got the front and he got the end.

_I should be in the front because this is my revenge. I going to start annoying to make him let me sit in the front _Paul thought mischievously. He lightly hit Starptor's wing with the tip of his foot. Staraptor dropped a foot before gaining his balance. Barry shrieked and turned his annoyed face at the whistling Paul. Paul pretended to look at the clouds.

"Paul stop it or you will get us both kill," Barry scolded and Paul acted like he just notice him.

"Stop what? Counting the clouds," Paul acted dumb. "If I was in the front I wouldn't be counting the clouds."

"Never mind!" Barry angrily cried turning back around. Paul saw he wasn't looking so he tapped it again a little harder. The bird pokemon lost his balance again and dropped a few feet.

"Paul quit now! " Barry screamed into Paul's face. Paul gave him his deadly glare that made Barry regret what he said.

"You dare shout at me! If it wasn't for me, you will still be at the Pokemon Center doing something boring like counting your stamp collection. Without me, your life is boring," Paul shouted into Barry's face. Barry thought about it and knew it was true. He began to apologize when Paul angrily kicked Staraptor's wing. This time the plummeted and Staraptor couldn't regain his balance this time. They began to descend and looked like they are about to crash into a big tree in their way.

"Staraptor you can pull us up. I know you can," Barry encouraged his pokemon in his ear and Paul just kept a scowl on his face. With his words of encouragement, Staraptor pulled up just in time before hitting a tree. "You did it Staraptor," Barry mumbled almost having a heart attack. This making Staraptor smiled.

"Paul you can sit in the front of you want to," Barry suggested and Paul immediately hoped into the front with a big grin.

* * *

They finally got to Barry's house without any further conflicts. They stopped in front of a pretty simple looking two story house.

"This is my house Paul," Barry gladly introduced like it was a prize you win at a game show. Paul kept a bored face and barged into his house.

"Hey!" Barry followed after Paul. He went into the house and already saw his mother talking to Paul. She had a fresh batch of cookies on a plate and began to offer them to Paul. She than noticed her son.

"Barry dear, I just met your nice, new friend," his mother said in a sweet voice. Paul turned around and had a cookie stuffed in his mouth.

"Actually he is my accomplice in achieving my vengeance," Paul corrected her with his mouth full of cookies.

Barry's mother giggled. "Okay dear but don't talk with your mouth full," she teased and walked over to Barry still in the doorway. "Honey close the door," she said before going back into the kitchen. She set the plate on the counter and went to her oven that had a different kind of cookies. Barry closed the door and went into the kitchen. Paul was already there munching on the rest of the cookies.

"Hey, save me some Paul," Barry whined in a stern voice.

"Barry be nice to your friend. It not often you bring a visitor into our house," Barr's mother scolded her son, holding her wooden spoon as a weapon. "In fact you don't have many friends. You only have brought two guests into our house."

Paul smirked at Barry because of his lack of popularity. "Mom, I do have more friends. Only it's…that they are always busy," Barry tried to lie but he didn't convince her.

"Last time I checked your pokegear, there was only two other contacts and one of them was me," she returned and set down on the counter another set of cookies.

"Don't worry about Barry. I will make sure he won't stay as a loser forever and help him make more friends," Paul insured Barry's mother and began eating the new batch of cookies.

"See Barry, try to be more like Paul and you will soon start to make new friend." She went back to work in her kitchen. Barry went into a corner to sulk about his lack of friends.

"Okay Barry let's go see your computer," Paul said getting up. He went over towards Barry's sulking corner and picked him up. Barry dragged his butt towards the stairs and began to ascend. He walked into a room on the left and Paul followed. When Paul entered the room he couldn't believe all the stuff he had. There was a plasma T.V hanging on the wall with an X box, PlayStation three, and a Wii to top it off. A water bed sat in the middle of his room with a Laptop next to it on a desk.

"He he, my father is the frontier brain at the Battle Tower so he gets paid a lot," Barry explained. He got his laptop and dropped onto his bed making a splash sound. He turned his laptop on. Paul came over and sat next to him causing a disturbance in the bed. He looked at screen of the laptop and the wallpaper was a muscular man with his shirt ripped apart and was standing on a cliff with a hand holding a pokeball into the sky. Below him was a beat up Arceus laying on the ground defenseless. Barry's face was paste on the muscular man's face was suppose to be. So it looked like it Barry was ripped and he was standing on a cliff heroically posing over a defeated Arceus. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I did it to make the girls think I was a hero," Barry snapped at Paul before he could say anything.

"Give me the USB," Barry ordered extending his hand out to receive it. He just received a deadly glare from Paul.

"Are you ordering me? No one orders me what to do," Paul hissed getting into Barry's face. He than took the laptop from Barry's lap.

"Hey!" Paul already plugged the USB into the laptop when Barry tried to take it back. He held Barry back with one arm and used the other to use the mouse. He clicked on the file and a message appeared. Barry calm down and looked at the message.

"Please enter password," Barry read. "We need a password? What could it be" Paul shrugged and type in some random word.

"Incorrect, Incorrect!" the laptop cried in a robotic voice. The USB began flashing a blue light. It than shocked the laptop with an electric current. Paul threw the computer in alarm but Barry jumped to catch it. He caught before it fell on the floor but before he can scold Paul for almost breaking it, the laptop shocked him with a strong electric current. His was roasted when it was done.

"Oh that hurt a lot," Barry groaned and he checked his laptop which had smoke coming out of it with a blank screen. "My laptop! It's ruin!" Barry cried out loud. Paul walked to him but instead of comforting him, he took the USB out of the fried laptop and walked out the room. Barry was left behind to mourn for his lost laptop.

"You told me sweet, sweet stories, you made me laugh, you sang to me, and wrote for me when I didn't felt like writing," Barry wailed thinking about the stuff his laptop did for him. He got into a infant stance and began sucking on his thumb, rocking back and forth.

Paul walked out the door with a few more cookies in his hand that Barry's mother was kind enough to give him. He began to walk down the lane to search for a library so he can use their computers. When he finished his last cookie he bumped into someone when he wasn't looking.

"Watch where you're going," Paul snapped at the person who he bumped into. The person looked at him and gasped. Paul than realized it was the troublesome girl that traveled with his rival. She had her Piplup on top of her white beanie.

"I should be saying the same thing," Dawn replied. She got up and dusted off the dirt on her clothes.

"What are you even doing here?" Dawn asked. Paul got up and began to clean off the dirt on his jacket.

"If you must know. I got here so Barry can help me find out what was on this USB," Paul showed her the flash drive and continued. "Apparently this is protected by a password and if you put in the wrong password than your computer gets shock." Dawn took in on what Paul said and looked at the flash drive.

"Let me guess, Barry's computer got fried and now you're looking for a place that has computers," Dawn explained like she read his mind.

"That's part of it," Paul lied. "Do you know any place that might have one?" Dawn put her hand to her chin and thought for a while.

"In fact I do know a place," Dawn said in a low tone. "I happen to have one and I can hack into any protected files like that flash drive you have." Paul raised his eyebrows but than he suspected something.

"What do you want in return?" Paul asked and squinted his eyes. Dawn just smirked.

"Well nothing can get pass you, Paul. I just want the blue tablet you found," Dawn implored twirling her blue hair.

"What blue tablet?" Paul questioned.

"I know you found a Blue plate that was near route 220. I saw you flying on your Honchkrow with the tablet in your arms when I was in Sandgem town," Dawn acknowledged him with her arms crossed.

_Oh that tablet. What does this girl want with a stupid tablet that is good for nothing? The only reason I got It, because I thought it would make a good paper weight _Paul thought. _Well I got nothing to lose, since I found a smaller and more efficient paper weight. _

"Okay I can give the blue plate, but I want to see you first hack into the USB before I give it to you. I don't trust you a lot," Paul replied.

"Okay but how do I know you will give me the tablet," Dawn added.

"I am always a man of his word and you know it," Paul returned. Dawn thought about than decided to go with it.

"Okay but don't touch any of my stuff and don't embarrass me in front of my mom," Dawn gave in and was responded with a slight nod from the purple hair boy. She led him to her home which was not far from Barry's house. She opened the door and found her mother watching some coordinator match going on in T.V.

"Dawn there is a contest on T.V. Want to watch it with me?"Dawn's mom Johanna asked her daughter. She than noticed Paul walk into the house behind Dawn. "Who's your friend?"

"Uhh…Mom this is Paul and Paul this is my mom," Dawn introduced each other making hand gestures. Johanna smiled while Paul kept an emotionless face.

"Hello Paul, you're always welcome into our home. Do you want any snacks?" Johanna sweetly asked. Paul was about to say something but Dawn cut him off.

"Sorry, he is in a hurry and he needs to use my laptop. We will be upstairs in my room if you need us," Dawn informed began to start her ascent.

"Just don't start doing anything inappropriate in your room," Dawn's mom warned.

"Don't worry we won't be loud," Paul smirked and Dawn just began to blush. She left and Paul followed her. When he stepped in her room he saw a lot of pink that he thought he was going to faint.

"Hurry up emo boy," Dawn snapped him out of his thoughts. She was already on her laptop on a desk. He went over to her and saw her wallpaper was a Piplup sitting on a rock with a flower on top of his head. Dawn open up her hand like she wanted something to be handed to her.

_Is it 'Boss Paul Around Day', everyone is bossing me around _Paul grouchily handed her the USB device. She plugged into the computer. She got on to a few programs before clicking the USB file. The device asked for a password again.

"Watch this, Paul," Dawn said pushing the enter button on her keyboard. The screen began going haywire before go back to normal.

"Access granted," the USB informed. A file appeared with information appeared. Dawn clicked on one and began reading it.

"Oh no," Dawn gasped. "I think you were right about the pokemon center being evil." Dawn thought of the things Paul had said to her when they walked to her house.

"What is it already?" Paul asked not bearing to wait another second.

"All Pokemon Centers will start inserting microchips into all the pokemon that visit their place. The microchips will than be used to control all pokemon. Than they will use the controlled pokemon to take over the world," Dawn in formed in horror. Paul kept a calm face during Dawn's information.

"That doesn't matter. What I want to know is why are they charging to stay at the Pokemon Center?" Paul yelled into her face not caring the world is in danger. Dawn blinked in surprise and groan.

"If want to know than it's because they don't have enough money to pay for the water, electricity, air conditioning bill. It's not cheap running a healthcare facility," Dawn explained with an annoyed look.

_Well at least I can get revenge by stopping their evil plans _Paul thought. _Now where…._

"There's more," Dawn interrupted his thoughts. "The one who is in charge of this plan is hidden somewhere near Floaroma Town." With that he began to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Paul?" Paul stopped and answered not turning around.

"To get my revenge and don't worry you will get your stone tablet." With that he left leaving only Dawn in her room.

* * *

"Oww!" Barry cried rubbing his arm. Paul shushed him to be quiet. They were hiding behind a bunch of boulders near an abandon factory. Paul spotted it near Floaroma town, when he was flying to get Dawn's blue tablet. He told Barry to meet him here.

"How can I be quiet when you keep hitting me," Barry argued but earn another punch to his arm. Paul observed the area and saw only the smoke coming from the cooling towers. Paul decided to enter from above so he released his Honchkrow.

"We are going to make an aerial entrance, so get on my Honchkrow" Paul informed getting on top of his pokemon. When Barry got on, Honchkrow took of. They circled the building before landing on top of the building. Paul got off and looked through the glass window.

"What do you see?" Barry asked as got off to take a look. There were many workers at the machines manufacturing small chips that Dawn told them about.

_This factory must be making the control chips _Paul thought. He searched the place with his eyes and found a muscular man in a suit walk into an office. With his sharp eyes, Paul read "The Boss" on a gold sign next to the door.

"I found the office of the guy who is in charge," Paul smirked. Barry looked to ask him something but saw Paul already opening a hatch in the roof.

"Wait for Me!" Barry screamed racing towards the opening. Paul stopped him before he could go inside. Barry looked through the opening but saw no stairs or ladder to get down. Paul motioned his Honckrow to come here. They both got on and went through the hatch.

"Stick to the shadows Honchkrow and try to fly over there," Paul ordered pointing to the office that belonging to the boss. The dark pokemon flew higher, and with his dark colors, camouflaged in the shade. The building was full of activity. There were workers on computers and some working the machines. Honchkrow took a steep dive trying his best to hide and no one still didn't notice there presence. Silently they landed in front of the door.

"Now it is time to face the boss," Paul quietly told Barry who just nodded. Paul noticed Barry was trembling in fear. Paul just rolled his eyes at his companion's fear and opened the door. Both barged into the room and closed the door behind them.

A man in a big leather chair behind a desk sat with his hands on his laptop. The room was plain except for a couch on the side and a bookshelf. He stopped an turned toward the intruders.

"May I help you with something gentlemen?" The man said like it was something normal having kids barging into his office.

"You owe me revenge," Paul replied. "And I am going to get it by stopping your plan of world domination." The man lifted up an eyebrow before responding.

"So you know about my genius plan?" he asked and Paul nodded slowly. "Well my name is Drake and I won't let you do that." He pushed a button under his desk and two guys in suits barged through the door. Paul and Barry tensed up ready to face what the guards will do to them.

"Attack those kids who don't see the genius of my plan," Drake ordered to no one in particular. On cue, both guards released their pokemon. One was an Aggron and the other was a Rhyperior.

"Get ready Barry," Paul warned taking out his pokeball. Paul released his Torterra while Barry released his Empoleon.

"Hydro Canon the Aggron, Torterra."

"Leaf Storm Torterra at the Rhyperior."

Both pokemon fired their attacks at their chosen targets. Aggron flew backwards when he got hit by a powerful water attack and got knocked out when he hit the wall. Rhyperior whole body was enclosed by hundreds of leaves cutting his body. He soon got knocked out and fell on the floor with the leaves falling as well.

"You trainers have powerful pokemon," Drake commented. He took out a remote from his pocket and pushed the button. After he pushed it, Barry's Empoleon began to shake his head in agony. The water pokemon fell on his knees with his flippers holding his head.

"Empoleon! What have you done with him?" Barry asked, running up to his pokemon. The headache soon subsided, and Empoleon got up. He had a blank stare and with no reaction to his trainer's pleas.

"Empoleon is under my control. He has the mind control chip inserted," Drake explained.

_But how..? Was that shot that Nurse Joy gave Empoleon, was really the mind control chip? _Barry thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Empoleon began to move.

"Take down Torterra by using Ice Beam," Drake ordered. Without hesitating, Empoleon fired his Ice Beam. The blue beam hit Torterra on his forehead, freezing his head for while before shattering.

"Barry control your stupid penguin," Paul shouted at Barry.

"Sorry Paul, but I can't control Empoleon right now," Barry responded than he got an idea. He took out Empoleon's pokeball and tried to return him. The red beam sucked the water pokemon into the pokeball.

"Clever of you Barry," Drake mischievously smiled. "Well that was just a test run. Have a nice time fighting the rest of my minions."

"What?...oh" Paul fell on the floor unconscious and Barry soon fell after. The guards put down their clubs that they used to knock them out. Torterra wasn't happy with the guards and prepared to fire another Leaf Storm but got returned to his pokeball.

"Should we put them in the chamber?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, take them there to test my other pokemon under my control," Drake replied getting back to his work on the computer.

* * *

"Urgh…Where am I?" Barry woke up and suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He cried in pain.

"Shut up Barry. You will scare away my new Haunter," Paul harshly demanded. He was sitting on the floor cross legged and had a ghost pokemon beside him laughing. Barry got and sat next to him while holding the back of his head.

"Where are we, and where did you get that Haunter?" Barry asked, looking around at his surroundings. The floor was covered in metal tiles and the wall was also made of metal. The whole room was vacant and cold.

"I don't know the answer to any of those questions but I do know how we are getting out." Paul replied taking a pokeball from his belt.

"Really," Barry exclaimed, with sparkly eyes. A large machine motor sounded through out the empty room. Both trainers tensed up and stood up. The walls on each side of the room slowly began to open by sliding upwards to reveal darkness. When all the doors were fully open, a voice began to speak to Paul and Barry.

"I will like to thank you for volunteering to test my mind controlled army," the voice said and the duo immediately recognized as Drake's. "If you manage to defeat them all than I will reward you with your freedom, but if you lose than both of you will die."

"Hey I didn't agree to this, I want to go home," Barry whined, acting like a little kid.

"Barry shut up for once. Maybe our opponents will be weak pokemon," Paul tried to calm down his child acting accomplice. After Paul finished his sentence, a bunch of pokemon began marching towards them. Pokemon from Tyranitars to Skittys emerged from the darkness.

"Oh shit," Paul quietly cursed. He took out his Honchkrow's pokeball and released him. Barry sent out his bird pokemon , Staraptor, and took off into the air. Paul already was in the air and nearly got hit by a thunder bolt.

"Paul, what are going to do?"Barry asked, advoiding an incoming Hyper Beam. Paul tried to think of something but couldn't concentrate of all the attacks being fired at him.

-"I know what to do,"-Haunter said. Paul gave him a confused look, not knowing what he said. Haunter made a guesture with ghost hands to follow him.

"I think Haunter has a plan,"Paul told Barry. The ghost pokemon began to float upwards, and the dou followed. They kept on going upwards, dodging any attacks, until they got to the top of the ceiling.

"What now?" Barry asked, clearly nervous. Haunter laughed at Barry, before dissapearing by going into the wall.

"He left us," Barry cried in shock. He looked down and saw some pokemon began to take air. This made Barry even more frighten than before.

"Wh...what no...now Paul?"Barry stuttered. He looked at Paul and saw he still had a calm face even in this chaos. Barry was going to scream at Paul when clicking sound stopped him. Barry looked up and saw a metal tile opening. A ghost pokemon waved at them with his purple hand from the opening.

"Someone owes Huanter an apology," Paul commented taking off with his flying pokemon. Barry followed him and both went through the hatch. They landed in the room and the hatch soon closed behind them.

Barry dropped on the floor tired. Paul saw this and began to whisper into Haunter's "ear". Haunter giggled mischievously than nodded his head.

"What are doing Paul?"Barry asked still lying on the floor facing down. He suddenly felt something cold grab his underwear and jerked them up. Barry shreiked in pain. He turn around and saw a hysterically, laughing Paul and Haunter.

"What was that for?" Barry asked in a high pitch voice. Paul and Haunter laughed even harder after hearing Barry's high pitch voice.

"I...thought you needed ...something to help wake up," Paul gasped for air.

"Did you have to give me a wedgie," Barry retorted which made Paul started laughing again with tears comin out of eyes. Paul soon calmed down.

"It was Haunter's idea," Paul lied putting the blame on the ghost pokemon.

"Never mind. Where are we?" Barry for the first time since he got in the room, looked at his surrondings. There were boxes stacked everywhere. Only one door was in the room and light could be seen from the window on the door.

"Hey a door," Barry commented. He peeked through the window and saw a group of scientists huddle around a radio tower.

"Let me see," Paul insisted pushing Barry out of the way. He looked at the tower and at the top was a flashing red sphere. He noticed all the scientists began to exit out the room. When they all left, Paul tried to open the door but found out it was locked.

"Now what" Barry mocked. Paul shot Barry a glare and snapped his fingers. Haunter on cue went through the door onto the other side. The door knob twisted and Haunter opened it. Paul walked into the room leaving Barry behind.

He and Haunter examined the tower. Barry soon appeared next to him also admiring the tower.

"Could this be the tower that helps control the pokemon?" Barry question to no one in particular.

"Could be, if it is than I am going to shut it down." Paul walked around looking for a spot to hit it. He than found the weak point which was a long skinny pole barely holding up the tower.

"Found the weak spot," Paul informed. "Read to bring justice, Haunter." Hauner nodded, he began to fired a Shadow Punch. He punched the air and the shadow of his hand stretch out to punch the metal pole. The metal broke like it was wooden pick. The tower began to shake and produced a metal screeching sound.

"Paul what did you do this time?" Barry complain shieliding his ears from the horrible sound of metal scraping by clasping his hands on his ears. Paul slowly backed away from the tower and than sprinted for the door.

"Hurry up Barry or you're going to be flatten," Paul called out. Running as fast as he can, Barry quickly escaped with Paul. They stepped into a hallway that lead to another door. They opened it and found themselves back in the factory. The workers paid little attention to the escaped prisoners until an alarm sounded of.

"Attention employees! The control tower has some how been destroyed and is about explode. All workers must evacuate the building," a voice informed through the speakers placed around the factory. Chaos soon broke through out the place. People began to run towards all the exits. They all pushed one another to try to be first to get out.

"Well that's our cue to get out," Paul calmly said taking out his Honchkrow's pokeball.

"Wait there is a lever that will release all the pokemon trapped in the room beneath us," Barry told Paul.

"Why should I help those inconvinent pokemon? They tried to kill me," Paul barked back.

"It wasn't their fault. They were being controlled," Barry corrected him, giving him the best puppy eyes he could muster. Paul tried to ignore and released his Honchkrow again.

"Fine but just because they were under control," Paul admitted in defeat. He grabbed a red lever on the wall that said "pokemon storage room" and pulled it. The building shook like if there were a earthquake. Paul got on his Honchkrow and Barry pulled himself on.

"What are you doing om my flying pokemon when you have yours?" Paul asked Barry.

"We don't got time?" Barry shouted back.

"Than you should use your pokemon , because mine is already tired from today. See, I have a heart. I care about my pokemon enough that I give them a carrying capacity once in a while," Paul retorted not showing a hint of being afraid.

"Now you choose to care about your pokemon...ahhh! Do what you want. I'm leaving," Barry had a tantrum before releasing his own pokemon. He hopped on and flew to the hatch they used to get in.

BOOM! The building blew up and Paul nearly fell off. Staraptor lost his balance and dropped but easily regain balance thanks to the practice he had before.

They landed far enough from the burning building. They stared at it before deciding to leave. Many pokemon were running away from the explosion.

"Well that's it for today," Paul happily said, crossing out Pokemon center off his list. "Revenge has been accomplished."

* * *

They both flew to the nearest Pokemon Center and went inside even with Barry's warnings.

"Hello how may I...oh," Nurse Joy expression changed when she saw the dou.

"We will like to stay for the night. How much will it cost?" Paul coolly asked.

"Ah..it's will be for free. You two can stay at any pokemon center for free from now on," she nervously responded. Paul gave Barry the 'what did i tell you' look. Both trainers went to sleep after the tiring day.

* * *

A helicopter was hovering over what was left of the factory.

"All my work ruin. That Paul will pay for this," Drake cursed under his breathe. "Take me back to my secret hideout," he ordered the pilot. He left the area with a new hate inside him.

* * *

_**Looks like another story ends in a explosion again. And he now made a new powerful enemy. **_

_**This is how long all my chapters should be, but if it was too long than good job for reading it. I took longer to update because I had writer's block during the middle of the story.**_

_**By the way, there will not be Ikarishipping in this story, but I will have Dawn appear to help Paul.**_


	3. Paul vs Mudkip

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**Paul vs. Mudkip**

Paul exited the Pokemon Center after a good night sleep for free. He breathe in the air of Pastoria City.

_I am much closer to Sunnyshore city now_ Paul thought. He looked around and found a big dome building with the words "Safari Zone" written on it. Paul decided it wouldn't hurt to visit it.

He walked inside and was greeted by the receptionist at a counter.

"This must be your first time at the Safari Zone, since I haven't seem you around here," she cheerfully said with glee that she met a new person.

"What are you trying to say? Are you being racist," Paul accused her.

The receptionist blinked in surprise. "Sir, that wouldn't make sense since we are the same skin color," She remarked. Paul was taken back by her respond.

"Don't deny it. There are some people who are racist to their own race," Paul retorted. "I am going to report you to your boss."

The receptionist cried in fear at the sudden turn of events."Please don't report me. I...I...I will let in free if you don't complain to him," she tried to bribe him. Paul smirked at her response.

"Deal but don't get racist with me again," Paul warned sternly. The receptionist nodded and nervously handed him thirty free pokeballs. Paul tooked them and left going into the door that lead tp the Safari Zone.

_He was the must scary customer I ever had_ she thought.

Paul stared at all the wilderness scattered around th area. A lot trees were scattered around with thick piles of mud between them. He began to search the place for any rare, strong pokemon.

"Shit! Why is there a lot of mud here?" Paul wondered out loud, pulling his foot out of some mud.

"This is the Great Marsh. What did you expect?" Paul turned toward the sound of the voice. He saw a bug catcher who responded to his question.

"Buzz of bug freak. I don't need your smart ass replys," Paul retorted, turning to leave but saw a Beedrill blocking his way.

"A trainer like you, must be put in his place. You will battle me," the bug catcher demanded.

"Your pokemon can't defeat me," Paul calmly replied. He suddenly karate chopped the bug pokemon on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Ahh! Beedrill!" He ran up to his fallen pokemon. "Your suppose to battle with pokemon." Paul walked away from him.

"Your pokemon couldn't survive a chop from me. He would have had less sucess with one of my pokemon,"Paul answered not turning around. He walked deeper into the marsh.

He than saw a group of Kangaskhan, grazing in a patch of grass. He set down his backpack on the floor and began to creep on the herd. He took small steps before he got to a suitable distance. Paul counted to three and he jumped on three. All the Kangastkan ran away when they saw him pop out. Paul took aim at the biggest one and threw it. He miserable missed.

"Stupid pokemon!" Paul shouted in frusturation. He went up to his pokeball and kicked it. The ball soared and disappeared into the forest. He stomped back to where his stuff was and found out it had been rummaged through.

He quickly grabbed his backpack to quickly check it. He found out that someone stole his food and music player.

"Who could have down this monstrosity?" Paul asked to no one in particular. He began to search for clues. "What footprints?" Paul found tiny footprints everywhere and also found a puddle of water. He touched the puddle with one of his finger. He than stucked it into his mouth but immediately spat it out. "Mudkip's Water Gun and those must be Mudkip footprints," Paul concluded.

**"Mudkips!"** Paul shouted to the sky. He got out his Revenge List ,which Paul was grateful they didn't steal it, and wrote 'Mudkip'.

Picking up his stuff, he walked back to the building. He walked into the lobby all muddy. He walked up to the receptonist lady and shoved the pokeballs at her.

"This was the worst tourist attraction I have been to. I want my money back!" Paul demanded back.

"Sir, you didn't pay to enter," she replied. Paul scowled but wasn't in the mood to argue so he left to go back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

After taking a bath, Paul decided to call Barry.

"Pick up... pick up...**stupid pick up the phone!**" Paul screamed into the pokegear. After another ring a voice sounded.

"Hey, this Barry. I am not able to answer the phone right now. But leave a message so I can call you back," the recording informed before making a beep sound.

"How dare you let the machine answer! You are a useless peice of scum! I think we should end our alliance from now on since you can't help me," Paul shouted. He slumped on his bed before delivering his last message. "Get to Pastoria City when you get this. It's me Paul." Paul hung up after he was finish.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Barry walked out of his hotel close to Lake Acuity after he got Paul's message. He walked on the beach route with his sandals and khaki shorts, enjoying the scene. He walks until he gets to a fork in the path. He takes the right one that leads towards Pastoria City.

He keeps on walking until soon he gets to the city and notices an immediately change in the soil. Barry looked down and saw the soil was more mushy and wet under his flip flops than the dirt on route thirteen.  
_Now where would I fine Paul? Maybe I should try the pokemon center _Barry decided. He turned left and found a familiar purple hair guy crouching in front of a metal cage.

"Hey Paul," Barry greeted him from behind. Paul gave no response, still tinkering with the cage. Barry tapped Paul's shoulder to get his attention. Paul turned around and had a welder mask on his face with a blowtorch in one hand. The flame on the torch almost touched Barry's face.

"Ahh…watch where you're pointing that thing," Barry recoiled and fell on his ass. Paul removed the mask to reveal an angry face.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my call?" Paul interrogated him threatening him with the blowtorch.

"I…I was taking a nap in my hotel. I need to take daily naps because I use a lot of energy. I am very hyperactive which takes a lot of energy," Barry answered, sweat pouring down from his forehead. Paul turned of the tool and turned back to his work. Barry got up and dusted of his clothes.

"What is that?" Barry asked, observing the contraption. It was a cage big enough to fit a Grotle inside. The cage was made of metal with some metal spikes on the top pointing down. An apple layed on the bottom of the cage. A string was attach to the fruit and extended to the top.

"This will be use to capture a pokemon," Paul vaguely explained. He demostarted by getting a stick and poked the apple through one of the holes in the cage. When the apple moved, the string tugged a switch on the cage. The switch activated the spikes to drop down. Making it a gruesome site if a real pokemon were to set of the trap.

"Paul, can't you use pokeballs to capture pokemon like everyone else does," Barry asked, shocked by his friend's idea.

"It's not for any type of pokemon. It's made espcially for Mudkips," Paul explained.

"Why Mudkips? They are good pokemon," Barry asked.

"Those theiving Mudkips stole my new iPom and they also look weird. They always that face that make them look that they got constipation," Paul answered."They make me so mad that the next time I see a Mudkip, I will dismantle his face.

"Isn't that going a little too far? They just stole your iPom, the music player that is part Aipom and part music player. Plus those spikes might not kill them", Barry said, he saw a batch of Apples in a bucket next to Paul. He grabbed one and took a bite of it.

"I thought of that, so I poison the apple as well. I got a whole bunch of poison apples in that bucket," Paul informed and turned around to see Barry with a frozen face.

"Did…you poison this bucket of apples?" Barry quietly asked, dropping the apple.

Paul angrily replied," Do you see any other bucket with a batch of apples around me." Barry face turned blue than he began to stumble around like if he were drunk.

"I don't feel so good…" Barry dropped on the ground barely conscious. Paul sighed and grabbed Barry's legs and began to pull him into the pokemon center. A long line of trainers were waiting to get their pokemon heal inside the center.

"Excuse me…Pardon me…dying friend here," Paul tried to pull Barry through the crowd.

"Excuse me sir. Are you going to use that dead body?" Paul looked up and saw a guy dressed in a black cloak. A Mismagius floated next to him.

"He is not dead. Don't listen to him, Barry. Your not dead...yet," Paul assured the limp Barry. He pulled Barry through the crowd to the front counter. He picked up the limp body and threw it on the desk, startling Nurse Joy in the progress.

"Hello Nurse. My friend here has been poison so please fix him," Paul simply stated.

"Ugh..ok. I will need his name please and the type of insurance he has," Nurse Joy asked.

"He is dying for crying out loud!" Paul screamed at the nurse. "I am Paul if you don't remember."

"Ok sir," Nurse Joy tried to call him down. A stretcher was pulled in the lobby by two Chanseys. One of them picked up Barry and slammed him onto the bed.

"Your friend is in good hands," Nurse Joy assured.

"Thanks," Paul said in a bitter tone and decided to make a call. Paul left to one of the video phones. He picked up the receiver and pushed the buttons. Sitting down, a ring could be heard. After the third ring a man who looked in his twenties appeared on the screen. He had his brown hair tied in a pony tail and was wearing an apron.

"Hey Paul, let me just congratulate you on your great catch," Paul's brother Reggie began. Paul gave a confused look.

"What did I catch?" Paul asked obivously confused.

"What!...You don't remember what you caught this morning, and according to the type of pokeball you used. You clearly caught it at Pastoria's Great Marsh," Reggie exclaimed.

"I didn't catch anything. I did kick a pokeball out of frustration but I didn't know where it went," Paul informed his brother.

"Oh, than you must have incredible luck," Reggie remarked. "That pokeball caught a powerful, shiny Sceptile." Paul nearly dropped the phone.

"How powerful?" Paul asked after he got his cool together.

"Well the champion Cynthia was in the city and she saw the Sceptile..."

"Get to the point," Paul exclaimed. Reggie unfazed by Paul's sudded outburst ,like if he was use to it, continued.

"She battled it by using Lucario. Sceptile nearly defeated it but lost in the end. If trained well, he will be able to stand up against the Champion's pokemon," Reggie answered Paul's question. A smirk slowly formed on Paul's face.

"Reggie, send me my Sceptile," Paul ordered.

"Sure but send one pokemon back,"Reggie complied.

"Curse the six pokemon rule," Paul cursed placing his Ninjask's pokeball on a metal plate next to the machine. The pokeball disappeared in a flash and was replaced by a camouflage colored pokeball.

"Now I got to go see my poisoned friend," Paul ended and turned off the video phone before Reggie could ask anything. He walked up to the receptionist desk and saw Nurse Joy.

"How is Barry?" Paul asked with little concern

"He is fine now. We drained all the poison and now he is resting. He should be okay by tommorrow," Nurse Joy replied.

"Can't he come out now?" Paul asked, not able to wait for his friend to come out.

"Sorry but he can't. He has to rest for at least a day," She responded.

"Ok if you say so," Paul sighed. He walked outside and went to the back of the Pokemon Center. There it laid his death trap. He picked an apple from his basket before putting it back down.

_Better get rid of these before someone else get's poison_ Paul thought. He picked up the bucket and went to a river close to the city. He dumped the fruit into the river and left. A few Magikarp floated to the top of the water and looked dead.

"Woa...there must good pokemon around these waters," a kid with a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts exclaimed. A gyarados popped out of the water and was also dead. The youngster threw the pokeball and sucessfully caught it. "Yay, I got a new pokemon. Hey an apple. I will save it for later." He picked up an apple floating inthe body of water and stuffed it in his bookbags. He soon left and more pokemon floated to the top poisoned.

Paul went back to his trap and decided not to use since he had a better plan. He walked into the pokemon center.

Meanwhile a fat guy walked out of his house. "Ahh...teaching pokemon moves takes a toll out of me. I sure am hungry," he yawned than he saw the apple in the cage.

* * *

Paul found the room Barry was resting in after he asked Nurse Joy. He barged into the room and found Barry lying on the bed. A machine was attached to him that made a beeping sound every one second.

"Hey Barry, how your doing buddy," Paul softly asked but got not respond. "Want to help me with my revenge?" Again he didn't get any respond. "Great than let's get going."

Paul grabbed Barry from the bed and picked him up. He placed him on a wheelchair next to him. He still had his clothes on so Paul pushed him right out of the room. He pushed him down the hall than stopped at a corner. He popped his head out and saw Nurse Joy was busy attendning the pokemon of a youngster. He saw his chance, so he pushed the wheelchair quickly when Nurse Joy turned around. He went through the lobby and out through the automatic doors.

"Your free Barry," Paul announced. He took out some sunglasses and put them on Barry. "Now no one will notice your closed eyes."

Paul took out his new pokeball and released Sceptile. He appeared with his arms crossed, ready to battle.

"Your not going to battle," Paul assured.

-"I won't listen to you. You caught me by luck. I was sleeping when you threw that ball. Plus I need to finish my mission,"- Sceptile said, picking up a twig from the ground and put it in his mouth.

"I don't understand you, but I need your help to get revenge on some theiving Mudkips," Paul told his new pokemon. Sceptile nearly chocked on his twig he had in his mouth.

-"So you too are after the Mudkips. I think we can form alliance since we got the same enemy,"- Sceptile proposed by stretching out his hand. Paul blinked in confusion but finally got it.

"So you hate the Mudkips too, and you want you want to get revenge on them too," Paul said like he read Sceptile's mind. The grass pokemon nodded and shook hands with Paul.

"Now we need to go to the Great Marsh," Paul muttered and looked at Barry who was still in the wheel.

_I can't take him with the wheel chair, because it will get stuck in the mud... _Paul thought than took out a pokeball. He pushed a button and Haunter materialized in front of him. Haunter giggled a bit before getting orders.

"I heard you can control people sometimes with your ghost powers. Can you try to control Barry for me?" Paul asked, pointing at Barry.

Haunter nodded and floated towards Barry's shadow. Haunter seem to dissapeared into the shadow.

Barry's body began to twitch before suddenly standing up clumsly. Haunter still was new to the possessing thing. He tried to take a couple of steps, but sumble a bit.

"Let's go then," Paul smirk leading the way with a shiny Sceptile and a clumsy possessed boy following behind him. Paul thought before going inside. A new receptionist was there and Paul walked up to her.

"Hello the entry for entrance is five-hundred pokedollars per a person," She informed.

"Now problem, Barry could pay for it this time?" Paul asked nicely.

"Sure Paul, you're my best friend," Barry said with no emotion in his tone. He handed the money to the receptionist from his pocket and both received thirty safari pokeballs.

"Oh and you can't use your pokemon to help capture the pokemon," she informed Paul by pointing at Sceptile.

"Don't worry I won't use him. He just wanted to see the scenery," Paul assured her and left. He walked into the Great Marsh again and this time with a goal to get revenge.

"First let's go back to the scene of the crime," Paul suggested. He lead the way to where he was robbed.

"I am starting to get use to this body controling thing. Can I stay in this body forever?" Barry asked but was really Haunter's doings.

"Hmm...I will think about it," Paul replied. They got to the place where Paul put his backpack before. He noticed it because there was a number two on a sign next to where he placed it.

"There are still Mudkip footprints," Paul exclaimed. Sceptile bend down to feel the footprints.

-"The footprints are old so they probably already left,"- Sceptile informed.

"What are you saying?" Paul couldn't understand him.

"He said the Mudkips had already left," Barry translated.

"Wait, you can translate what he say," Paul exclaimed.

"Of course I can, I am still the fun-loving Haunter. Haha," Barry laughed evilly.

"Well than Sceptile, tell me why you want revenge on the Mudkips?" Paul asked. Sceptile just grunted his answer, twirling his twig in his hand.

"He said he has no reason to answer your question," Barry translated.

"We have the same enemy, so I have the right to know," Paul barked back shaking his finger at Sceptile.

Sceptile sighed before answering. Barry began to translate in to human speech.

* * *

Sceptile was a Treecko in the Petalburg forest. He was practicing his Pound attack on a boulder with two Sceptiles watching him from a tree.

* * *

"When I asked why you want revenge on Mudkips, I didn't ask for your life story," Paul rudely interrupted Sceptile. Sceptile shot him a glare before continuing his story making Paul sigh.

* * *

The Treecko kept on slamming his tail into the boulder until he broke it into tiny pieces. One of the Sceptile jumped from the tree and landed gracefully in front of his son.

-"Son you have gotten very strong, but you still not strong enough to evolve into a Grovyle. Let's call it a day,"- Treecko's father said.

-"But I need to get stronger,"-Treecko tried to argue.

-"Now Treecko, listen to your father,"- Treecko's mother now spoke. -"It time to take a break."-

-"Okay let's go,"- Treecko admitted in defeat. His father picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

-"Let's go...what?"- The ground began to tremble. -"Oh no, son hide in that hole in the tree."- Before Treecko could protest, Sceptile threw him into the hole. He landed inside, hitting his head. He than stuck out his head to see what is happening. His parents were in battle stances and soon small blue creatures marching on their four limbs approached them. A whole army surronded the Sceptiles and one Mudkip that haves black shades walked forward.

-"We have heard that you have been messing with our plans of world domination,"- he accussed them.

-"We are interfering with your plans,"- Sceptile didn't deny it. -"We don't like your plans, everyone deserves to live. Even the humans deserve to live and we will stop you at all causes. Yall Mudkips have always caused problems to the world."-

-"Well time to show we are an organization not to be messed with"- he declared. At once, all the mudkips jumped at the Sceptile parents.

-"Dad! Mom!,"- Treecko cried from his hiding place. The leader looked at the hole he heard a voice and got a group of Mudkips to follow him. He jumped into the tree hole with his comrades and found a frighten Treecko shaking inside. A big grin slowly formed on the leader's face.

-"Stop your fighting,"- the leader cried out. All the fighting stopped and the mudkip army got back into their formation.

-"Give up or I will hurt your daughter,"- the shades wearing Mudkip ordered grabbing Treecko by his neck with his stubby little arm.

-"I am a boy. Dad! Mom! Help me" Treecko cried helplessly.

-"Treecko,"- cried Treecko's Mother. -"Why did you say Dad first instead of Mom?"-

-"It's because he likes me more,"- the father replied for Treecko.

-"What? I care for him ever since he was a child and all you did was train,"- Sceptile barked back at her husband. Both parents began to bicker until Mudkip broke their quarrel.

-"Silence you fools. What will it be? Your son or will you stop interfering with our plans"- Mudkip demanded.

Sceptile hesitated before answering.-"You win Mudkip,"- Sceptile muttered in defeat.

-"Please call me...Zero"- Zero insisted dramitacally. He dropped the young Treecko on the floor.

-"And to make sure you stop messing with us. Mudkips, humuliate them"- Zero ordered, fixing his shades.

All the Mudkips took out items from out of nowhere. Some had make-up while others had clown customes. They jumped at the grass pokemon and began to go in a frenzy. When they were finish, they all jumped back to examine their work.

Both Sceptiles had a rainbow colored afro with a big fake red nose. They had make-up of a clown and giant overalls. Their overalls were white with red pokadots decorating them.

-"Ha ha ha ha ha,"- all the Mudkips laughing uncontrolably. Zero smirked trying to hold his laughs.

-"I bet you now know not to interfere with us Mudkips"- Zero remarked. -"Mudkips were out and don't try anything on us or you will regret it."- Zero pointed at Treecko.

-"Lets see how yall will deal with the pokemon of the forest. You guys will be the laughing stalk of the forest,"- Zero smirked, and left with his gang folowing him giggling.

Sceptile sighed before getting an angry face. -"Ahhhhh! Son you shall avenge us by stopping their plans. You will become very strong and no Mudkip will get in your way,"- Sceptile shouted his wishes to his son. Treecko absorbed what his father said to him than he put on a determine face nodding.

* * *

"That's why I want to find them. I will stop them and avenge my parents. I followed them and got stronger. My journey led me to the Great Marsh in the Sinnoh region," Barry finished. Paul sat on the floor not moving after Barry was done. He began to scare Barry because he never had seen him so quiet. He even thought that Paul might have died.

"That is worst thing that ever happen to a pokemon," Paul exclaimed, feeling Sceptile's pain. "I will now find those evil Mudkips and make them pay.

"Who will we find them?" Barry asked.

"We will trap one on the outskirts of this town and torture it until it tells me where they are," Paul declared."And I happen to have a trap to use."

* * *

Paul set up his trap on Route 212. He had to take of the spikes since some fat guy tampered with it so they didn't work but the guy is in the hospital right now due to the poison apple.

"Give me the Sleeping Apple," Paul ordered. Barry, still under Haunter's control, conveyed and handed him a big apple. Paul set the apple inside his trap. He than hid behind a tree with Barry. Above him, Paul heard rustles of leaves where Sceptile kept watch.

**SNAP!** A loud sound of metal crashing could be heard.

"Aha!" Paul jumped out from behind the tree. A fat Bibarel sat inside the cage, giving Paul a dumb look. The pokemon than bit into the apple, and the next second dropped on the floor, sleeping.

"Another reject. Sceptile, take him to the reject pile," Paul grumbled, unsatified with not catching a Mudkip.

Sceptile jumped from his tree, in front of the cage and opened it up to take out the heavy sleeping pokemon. Being very strong, he lifted up the Bibarel easily and tossed to the reject pile. Bibarel landed on top of a snozzing Budew. The other pokemon joining Bibarrel were some Starlys, a few Quagsires, some Woopers and a weird blue pokemon that looked like a horse with a purple mane. Paul didn't recognize the pokemon but he thought it was strange, especially the two tails it had that always pointed forward instead backwards.

"When are we going to catch a Mudkip? This is taking forever" Paul complained, setting up the trap again.

-"When you stop being a dumbass,"- Sceptile retorted, laying down on a branch of a tree.

"What did he say?" Paul asked Barry. Barry was about to answer when he suddenly started twitching. He soon began twitching uncontrollably. Barry fell on the floor like if was having a seizure and a purple gas escaped from his mouth. The gas sooon turned into Haunter.

"Ughhh...where am I?" Barry asked confused and a little dazed. "What happen to me? What day is it? Oh no, oh no!" Barry began to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry Barry. Everything will be alright," Paul assurred Barry and handed him an apple. Barry eyed it suspiciously.

"You need your energy. Eat it and I didn't do anything to it if that is what your worrying," Paul vowed, acting nicely. Hesitating, Barry took a bite and began to chew.

"Not bad, this maybe the best apple I ev..." Barry collapesed. He began to suck his thumb during his sleep.

"There you go Haunter. Try to stay more in control." **SNAP!** Paul jumped out and saw a Mudkip munching on the apple. Soon he dropped on the floor of the cage, and started snoring.

"Finally we caught it!" Paul cried in happiness. He ran to the cage with Barry, possesed again, following him.

"Sceptile bring me a rope and an Awakening," Paul commanded, taking out the Mudkip out of the cage. Sceptile gave Paul the items.

Paul soon got to work. He tied Mudkip upside down from a tree from his foot and then sprayed the Awakening on Mudkip. The snot bubble blowing out of his nose popped and Mudkip woke up.

-"Where am I?"- The scared Mudkip asked.

"Now listen up Mudkip. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way," Paul suggested. "Where are your fellow Mudkips?"

-"I…I don't…know what your talking about," Mudkip stuttered.

"He says he doesn't know," Barry translated.

"Lies, I guess this will be the hard way!" Paul shouted, he than turned towards Sceptile. "Bring me Torture Item number one." Mudkip flinched at the sound of the name and began to struggle. "Don't struggle or you will just make it worse." Mudkip sprayed water into Paul's face. Paul's face all became drenched in water.

"Haunter use Lick," Paul ordered, spitting water out. Haunter, still in Barry's body, could still use his attack and licked the water pokemon's face. Mudkip shuddered in response than soon felt becoming paralyzed.

Sceptile came back with something in his hand and handed it over to Paul. Paul turned around with his hand behind his back.

"Now tell me where they are," Paul insisted in a demanded voice. Mudkip just shook his head slowly. Paul took his hand from behind his back and jabbed Mudkip with it.

-"Ahhhhhh!...HAHAHAHAHA," Mudkip began to laugh really hard. The item was really a Starly feather and Paul was using it to tickle him.

"Now tell me or we will move on to Torture Item two," Paul demanded waving the feather around Mudkip's body. Even with the tickling, Mudkip still shook his head with tears falling from his eyes.

"Okay that was my nice torture, time for the big boys," Paul remarked and stopped his tickling. Sceptile came with a bag with a warning label on the front. Paul took out a clothespin and gave it to Barry who put it on his nose. He got some prongs from Sceptile and opened the bag. He slowly lowered the prongs into the bag and took out some purple sludge. He than shoved the sludge into Mudkip's face.

"Now where are they?" Paul asked. The sludge gave of a horrible smell so bad that tears began to run down his face. Mudkip didn't answer so Paul put the sludge even closer to his prisoner's face.

"Aren't you affected by the stench," Barry said in a funny ascent due to his nose being pinched.

"I have been hit by so many Muk's sludge by the police that I am used to it. Did you know that the police use Muk sludge bazookas that they use against people who 'disturb the peace'?" Paul answered.

"Where did you get that any ways" Barry asked. Paul smirked and got a flashback

* * *

_Flashback_

Paul was walking on Route 214 when he heard some screams for help.

"Help!Help!HEELLP!" A voice cried out but Paul ignored it. He kept on walking but than a young boy, who looked no older than ten years old, stopped him.

"Please you got to help the guy crying for help," the youngster begged. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Alright but this better be quick," Paul said with a bored tone. The kid showed Paul the way. They soon came upon a man with archeologist clothes getting strangle by a Muk.

"You there, please help me," the guy pleaded for Paul's help.

"And why should I? I don't have to help," Paul said coldly.

"I will give a treasure I found but please help me," he offered. Paul decided to take it so he sent out his Torterra.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm," Paul ordered. All the leaves from Torterra's tree glowed green and all fired at the purple blob. The leaves engulfed Muk and circled around him like if it were a in a strong storm. The Muk let out cried before fainting. The leaves also dropped to the floor and a new set of leaves instantly grew on Torterra's tree.

"Thanks young lad, I was trying to take a sample of its sludge," the man thanked Paul.

"No one asked you and now hand over the treasure," Paul demanded his reward. The guy grabbed his bag from the ground and pulled out a purple plate from inside and handed it to Paul.

"Since I am an archeologist, I find ancient items in temples," the archeologist remarked.

"This is not treasure, this worthless junk," Paul sneered.

"It may not have money value but it does have historical value," the man smiled and began to leave. He put the Muk sample in the back pocket of pants and started walking.

Paul not satified with reward, sneakily took the bag from the archeologist pocket without him noticing. Paul smirked and went back to traveling.

* * *

"Internet," Paul lied, and got back to Mudkip. Mudkip couldn't take the stench and was about talk when Paul threw the sludge into his face.

-"It burns! I will talk! I will talk!" Mudkip cried, waving his stubby arms around.

"He is willing to talk," Barry said to Paul. Paul took out a tissue and began to clean Mudkip's face. He soon wiped off the nasty substance and threw the tissues in some random direction.

The sludge hits a cyclist in the face causing him to crash into a tree that was next to a house. A Wurmple trotting on the tree lost his footing when the tree shook. The worm pokemon fell on to the roof of the house and rolled off the roof. He fell on top of a woman's face and woman began to freak out. She ran around in circles and crashed into masked man.

Mudkip coughed before answering.-"They are in a cave on this path,"- he answered Paul's question and Barry translated.

"Thank you and that wasn't so hard. I almost move to the third option," Paul remarked.

-"By the way, what was the next option?' Mudkip asked but said to Barry's direction who would translate.

"I would have beaten the crap out of you like if you were a piñata with my baseball bat," Paul replied and began to leave with his pokemon following him.

-"Hey! How am I going to get out of here?" Mudkip asked still being tied.

"Alright a Mudkip to add to my arsenal of water pokemon!" roared a man with a lucha libre mask.

* * *

Paul found the cave which wasn't hard to find since because there was a giant sign that said 'Mudkip Meeting Today, Only Mudkips are Allowed'. The trio silently sneaked into the cave which was lit by a candle in the middle of the cave.

-"Is everyone here?"- asked a Mudkip with dark shade standing on a high flat topped boulder. A whole army of Mudkips, were crowded around him.

"Interpret Barry," Paul commanded Barry, hiding behind a boulder. The trio poked there heads over the boulder.

"We Mudkips have been used by humans for a long time and it is time to rebel," Barry began to translate. "We have begun by releasing the popular saying 'So I Herd You Liek Mudkipz' to trick people into liking Mudkips and we have succeeded. No one would ever suspect us Mudkips will do any thing bad.

"Now moving to our plan, we have finally found the missing item we needed to complete our machine. Here it is the iPom." The leader holds up a purple device with headphones coming out of it.

"That is my iPom," Paul growled, getting up but was stop by Sceptile. Sceptile shook his head and turned back to the talking Mudkip with Barry still translating.

"This device will complete the machine we have been working for a long time and it will be launched on a cliff next to the ocean," the leader Mudkip informed.

"Hey Zero, what does this machine actually do? We been working on it but we don't have a clue of what it does?" one of the Mudkips asked from the crowd.

The Mudkip named Zero cleared his throat. "This machine will fire a light into the sky and the light will travel all around the world. When people look up to see the light, they will begin to get brainwash. Their minds will be replaced with thoughts of Mudkips. They will soon obey us Mudkips for now on, and we won't be controlled by them for now on," Zero cried in a deep encouraging voice. All the Mudkips cheered in response on their leader's remarkable plan.

"Everyone to the cliff on the beach," Zero announced, hopped of his boulder walking outside with the army. Paul and his pokemon hid until they left or more like Sceptile bear hugged Paul so wouldn't do anything stupid until they left. When Sceptile let go of Paul, Paul had a tantrum.

"Why did you let them go?," Paul screamed more than asked. "Why those thieving ruffians. I will make them pay!" Paul stomped out of the cave.

"Let's go to the beach and find where they are going to fire the weapon," Paul ordered and left towards Route 213.

* * *

When Paul got to Route 213, he began to search.

"Why aren't yall guys in your costumes?" Paul asked. "Yall will look ridiculous without them. " He was wearing a Mudkip costume while Barry and Sceptile gave him a weird look.

"What? Help me," Paul ordered harshly. Sceptile picked up Paul and turned him around. Paul than saw a big line of Mudkips waiting to get on an elevator that will lead them to the top of a big cliff.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," Paul scolded and got on fours and began hopping to the line like a frog.

-"We have weird trainer,"- Sceptile sighed.

"I kind of like him. You are never bored when you're with him," Barry said than giggled. The left behind duo decided to take a flight of stairs that lead to the top of the same cliff the Mudkips were going to.

None of the Mudkips took notice of giant Mudkip standing in front of them. When it was Paul's turn, the Mudkip leader, Zero, operating the elevator gave him a weird look.

-"You're a pretty big Mudkip,"- Zero commented, removing his shade to take a better look at Paul.

Paul just kept a calm face and replied,"Mudkip!" Zero returned Paul a glare. Paul was sweating bullets mostly due to it being hot in a costume on a hot beach. Zero's glare soon turned to a smirk and turned on the elevator. Paul sighed and hopped onto the platform which was pulled by two ropes operated by a pulley. The platform moved upwards until he got to the top. He hopped off and saw the weapon in the middle of the cliff poitning upwards. It looked like a giant laser gun on a stand. His iPom was connected to the weapon with a cable next to it.

_Found it_ Paul thoguht. He walked closer than he heard a whisper. He turned around and saw Sceptile hiding behind a tree.

-"Ahem, it is time to begin,"- Zero walked onto his platform to stand. Paul walked to his friends.

"Paul there going to activate the machine. What do we do?" Barry asked.

"Calm down, sheesh your starting to act more Barry by the minute," Paul remarked. "We are going to start with a frontal assault and I, disguised as a Mudkip, will go and get my iPom while they are distracted."

"Sounds like a good plan," Barry giggled mischeously.

"Haunter, I will need you to come out of Barry's body so you can attack more efficiently," Paul ordered.

"What!...Well… Okay." Barry burped out purple smoke and Barry dropped to the floor, asleep. Haunter emerged from the smoke and began to laugh.

"Ok start attacking while I go get it," Paul ordered and got back into the Mudkip character. He trotted out from behind the boulder and began to walked towards the front. He had a hard time because there were alot of Mudkips to go through.

-"Hey buddy, do you have diarrhea because you were behind the boulder for a long time,"- one of the Mudkips asked Paul. Paul couldn't understand him so he kept on going. Pretty soon, Haunter and Sceptile jumped out and began firing Energy Balls and Shadow Balls at the Mudkip army. Their attacks managed to hit some water pokemon but some dodged them and began firing their own attacks.

-"Intruders, attack and hold them off until the weapon is charged,"- commanded the leader mudkip. All the mudkips now turned their attention to the intruders and started their counter attacks. Paul kept on walking until he got to the machine. Zero was holding the iPom in his tiny hand. Paul extended his like if he was asking for something.

-"You want to fire the ray gun? Well there is no harm in letting you have the honors to fire it. It is almost done charging"- Zero handed Paul the iPom. When Paul recieved it, he immediately jumped onto his two feet. He unplug the device and turned to the fighting duo.

-"What are you doing!"- Zero screamed but than gasped as Paul poking his head out of the mouth of the Mukip costume.

-"An imposter, stop him"- Zero shouted. Paul ran towards his back-up and than he began to get plummeted by many water attacks.

"Sceptile, stop the leader," Paul coughed and began to crawl as if he was dying. Sceptile got his determine face on and slammed his hand into the ground. Soon after Sceptile's move, giant brown roots shot from the ground and wrapped around Zero's body. The thick vines crushed Zero and dropped him on the ground unconscous. All the mudkips saw this and at once all the Mudkips began to scatter. In less than twenty seconds, all the Mudkips have left except for those that were fainted.

"We did it, we have completed my revenge and also got my iPom back," Paul happily announced waving his iPom in the air.

"Ahh...where am I?" groaned a confused Barry. Woken up from his sleep, Barry walked around his surroundings.

"Paul where are we and why are there fainted Mudkips everywhere. Is that a laser gun?" Barry asked many questions while clutching his head.

"Nothing important happen Barry. Sceptile, you can do whatever you with the leader," Paul told his Hoenn pokemon. Barry stared in awe at Paul's new pokemon walk towards a Mudkip with broken lack shades.

Sceptile walked up the battered up Zero and looked at him with pity. He sighed before jumping in the air and sliced the machine next to him in half with a swiftly executed Leaf Blade. The machine fell apart and Sceptile satisfied with his work, left towards his new trainer.

"Well that's that. Time for me to move on," Paul said. He began to walk to a flight of stairs with his pokemon following him close behind.

"I think I missed more than I could possibly know. Why was Paul wearing a Mudkip costume and does my tongue have the taste of a Mudkip? Well it is getting dark so I should to my hotel," Barry said to no one in paticular. "Hey who took my hotel key?"

Paul twirled around his finger a pair of keys to a suite in the Valor Lake Front hotel.

* * *

Barry decided to stay at a Pokemon center but was stopped when he saw police officers escorting a youngster with handcuffs to a police car.

"Officer I didn't kill my Gyarodos. He was like that when I got him," the young kid pleaded his innocence.

"Yea than why did we find an apple with Drapion poison in it? There were a whole bunch of them in the lake so you must have done it and now many pokemon are dead in the river," the policeman rudely said and shoved the kid into the police car.

_Kids these days. They are getting more violent _Barry thought and yawn going into the center.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. School work and I am working on another story. **_

_**Paul takes on an army of Mudkips just to get his iPom back. He will go far just to get something he wants. I wanted to make the Mudkip Costume more funny but here is the website to see the suit if you I didn't describe it much **_.com/Mudkipz/#

_**I think I need a Beta Reader for this story because I think I have that feeling. If you are a good beta reader than PM me. Thanks for reading and please review and remember "So I Her You Like Mudkips."xD**_


	4. Paul vs The PokeMart

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**Paul vs. The PokeMart**

Paul on his way to Sunyshore city took route 222. He then found a Pokemart in the middle of the path. He checked his wallet for money and found out he had enough to buy some supplies. He walked into the store and was pushed onto the ground by couple of costumers.

"Hey watch where you're going?" Paul yelled at the person who ran off. Paul grumbled to himself while he dusted off his clothes. He tried once more to open the door and this time he wasn't knocked down. The store was bustling with activity. Customers were running back and forth while carrying items to buy.

Paul looked around and than he felt the urge that he had to go the restroom. He walked up to the front of the long line getting some angry cries from the customers.

"Excuse me but I will like to use your lavatory to empty my bladder," Paul said nicely to the cashier, when he cut in front of an old man.

"Yes you may but you must buy something first," replied the cashier with an unnatural smile.

"What? I don't have time to buy something. I will buy something after I am done using the bathroom," Paul said.

"I am sorry but you have to buy something first than you can use the bathroom," replied the guy.

"I am getting poison here," Paul began to do the potty dance."

"Sorry, their store's policies…"

"Screw that," Paul rudely interrupted and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed the handle and pushed it but it wouldn't budge. He tried even harder and it still won't move.

_Damn! This store has the bathrooms that only open when you have bought something_ Paul thought. He dashed to the pokemon food isle and picked the cheapest food available. Not wasting as second, Paul ran back to the cashier and the line was thankfully shorter.

He got behind an old man with a potion in hand. When it was the old man's turn, he set the merchandise on the table.

"That will be three hundred pokedollars," the cashier said, still with his unearthly smile. The old man grunted and placed a bag on the table. He opened up the bag, which contained only coins, and began to count. Paul tried his best to hold his pee in.

He saw a guy caring a large jug of water get behind him. Paul tried even harder to hold his pee. Paul then heard the sound of water pouring. He turned around to see a store worker watering a plotted plant. 'Big Sale on Water Bottles' was printed on a big banner.

"Twenty-five…twenty-six..twenty-seven…" the man counted. Paul was frustrated at this guy's outrages way to pay.

"Hurry up and…oh no, oh no," Paul face turn into one full with horror. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Paul got onto his knees, and everyone in the store was staring at him.

"Hey, coins are money. Times are tough these days," remarked the old man, and got back to his counting.

"Curse this place. You made me urinate in my pants," Paul mumbled and closed his eyes.

"POKEMART!" Paul did his signature cry every time he wants revenge. Every person in the store stared at Paul again but he could care less. Paul stomped to the cashier with vengeance in his eyes.

"You will pay for this. Mark my words, you haven't seen the last of me," Paul hissed in the cashier's face. Paul threw the pokemon food at the store worker who was watering the plants which hit his head,and left the store.

Outside the store, Paul sat on the grass next to the store. He took out his PokeGear and began to call Barry.

"Hey Paul. Why did you call me?" Barry asked.

"Get over to the PokeMart that is on the way to Sunyshore City," Paul commanded.

"Okay...for what?" Barry asked but Paul already hung up.

Paul finished his call. He wrote PokeMart on his revenge list when a police officer was walking on the route. He was whistling while twirling a baton around his finger when he noticed Paul.

"Excuse me sir, but this is a no loitering zone," the officer said taking out a notepad. He wrote something on the paper. He ripped the page and handed it to Paul.

"Here is your ticket for loitering and next time I will be force to arrest you," the officer said trying to shoo Paul.

"It is never ending with this place," Paul muttered, getting up and leaving. Paul stuffed the ticket into his pocket and decided to walk back to the hotel.

"I can't wait to get my revenge," Paul muttered. He slowly walked with his mind on how to exact his revenge. A small blue ball rolled out from the forest and stopped in Paul's way. Paul noticed it before he accidently step on it. A brown raccoon-like pokemon hopped out from a bush and ran to the ball. He stopped and gave Paul a grin.

-" Can you pass the ball over here?"- the pokemon asked. Paul smirked and lifted his leg and stomped on the ball making a popping sound. Paul removed his foot to reveal the ball was now flattened. The pokemon stared in horror and ran back into the bush with tears running down his face.

"No one runs away from without tears coming from their eyes when I am in a bad mood. Not even a Zigzagoon," Paul said under his breathe.

"Watch out!" Paul look up just see someone crash into him. Paul fell on the ground, rubbing his head. He looked at the person, getting ready to yell, but then he noticed it was Barry.

"Where have you been?" Paul shouted his question, getting up with his index finger pointing. Barry got up, rubbing his temple.

"Hello to you to, Paul," Barry muttered. "I was at the Pokemon Center in Pastoria City because you stole my keys to my..."

"Irrevelant," Paul suddenly interrupted. "Now follow me and I will show you the true place of evil." Paul did a one-eighty turn and began to walk in the direction of the PokeMart. He hid behind a tree and poked his head enough to see someone enter the PokeMart. Barry just followed him still rubbing his head.

"So can I have my keys ba..." Barry's mouth was covered by Paul's hand.

"Shhh...the enemy is in there,"Paul informed, pointing a finger at the blue store. Barry slapped away Paul's hand.

"That's the PokeMart. I always buy my items for traveling from there," Barry said."How would a store cause you trouble?"

"Easy, they made me pee in my pants," Paul explained. Barry looked at Paul's pants and sure enough there was a big wet spot on his jeans.

"You should …get a change of …pants," Barry said trying to suppress his laughter.

"Do you want to be breathing through a straw for the rest of your miserable life?" Paul dangerously asked. Barry stopped for a moment and thought.

_Breathe through a straw?...Maybe I could, but maybe I won't. Such a hard choice_ Barry thought."Ahh...no thanks," Barry replied, sounding unsure of his answer.

"Look at that. They disgust me, with just being in the middle of nowhere. I mean who puts a store in the middle of the road," Paul began to argue."Okay, now it's time for a plan that will hurt the PokeMart store," Paul said.

"What? Are you telling me that for once that you don't have a plan?" Barry exclaimed.

"No Barry, for once I don't have a plan," Paul softy replied, dropping his head down in shame. Barry didn't pay attention to Paul's depressed state. In fact, he seem as if he was about to burst in excitement.

"Great, because I got a plan," Barry rejoiced, jumping up and down in excitement. Paul raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You got a plan. Well…," Paul trailed off. "Ok, it is time you get the chance." Paul allowed Barry to tell his plan.

"Yes! Well I heard that around here there is another store that sells items for pokemon also," Barry began to explain his plan, and Paul already began to form a smirk on his face.

"Brilliant Barry," Paul exclaimed, putting his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Really," Barry exclaimed.

"I like it. You are thinking more like me by the second. Why didn't I think of it first? We just make the two stores turn against each other and they will soon destroy each other," Paul concluded, making Barry looked at him with a confused look. "I can see it now, dead bodies of store workers littering the ground and blood staining the dirt. This will definitely satisfy my hunger for revenge."

"Oh…I wasn't going to say that," Barry said to the daydreaming Paul. "I meant that we can find this store and get them to help us since we have a common foe." Paul blankly stared at Barry.

"Do I still get my revenge?" Paul asked.

"Of course," Barry replied, sure of his plan. "But this store is hidden. I heard it lies somewhere in a forest near this route."

"How do you know so much about it?" Paul question Barry's knowledge.

"My Dad told me about it when he traveled the Sinnoh region," Barry answered and pulled up the Map app on his Poketch . "In fact he said it was about right here." Pall pointed to the location in the forest. "And the path way is somewhere on this route."

"Could that be the path?" Paul pointed at a dirt path that was located directly behind the PokeMart.

"That's it, but the PokeMart is blocking the way. Why put the store in front the path?" Barry confirmed.

"They put there so no one will see the road and take it to go to the store. They did it for money," Paul explained.

"I think your right about the PokeMart being evil," Barry said.

"Of course, I'm right," Paul scoffed."Well let's go and see this old store." Paul went through the trees and got on the path with Barry scrambling after him.

"But first you need a change of pants," Barrys told Paul. Paul looked down and sighed.

* * *

The duo has been walking on the road for about twenty minutes and Paul seem he is about to go crazy.

"This road just goes on forever," Paul weakly said. He than dropped on to his knees with a thud. He looked around only to see more trees. Paul began to go crazy after seeing only trees."There are only trees here!" Paul shouted.

"This is a forest so it's obvious there will be many trees," Barry said. He than noticed something different about the road ahead. "There is no road ahead."

Paul got on his feet and saw the path faded into the grass. "Great, now how do we find the store? " Paul soon gave Barry a weird look. "We are lost in the middle of nowhere. And you!" Paul pointed an accusing finger at Barry. "This is your entire fault! Because of you we will have to live in the wilderness and we will have to hunt for our food. If we can't catch anything than we will have to start eating each other." Paul soon towered over Barry with furious eyes.

"Don't worry we will find it and plus we won't get hungry. I have food in my backpack enough for a whole group Linoones and a Zigzagoon," Barry assured Paul, and to prove it, he opened up his backpack. He reached inside to grab the lunch pack but he didn't feel it."What? It was right here." He took the backpack and turned upside down to dump out the stuff. "Pokeballs, rope, napkins…where is the food."

"What is that munching sound?" Paul asked. He turned his head and heard the sound was close. He looked behind the tree and sure enough found out what was making that sound. A group of Linoones were sitting around while munching on some kind of food.

Barry put everything back and also took a look. He immediately noticed it was his stolen food. "Hey! They are eating the food I packed," Barry exclaimed. One Linoone looked at him and took a bit out of a sandwich. "Hey my Mom made that sandwich for me. You could at least stolen the napkins to clean yourselves"

"That was our food you ruffians," Paul shouted, which caught all the Linoones attention. Paul took out his blue Pokedex.

"Linoone, this pokemon can run at speed over sixty miles per hour. It chases prey in a straight line since it cannot make turns."

A lone Zigzagoon walked to one of his evolved forms. -"That guy was the one that popped my ball, Daddy. He made me cry,"- Zigzagoon told his father. Linoone took a look at the purple hair trainer thinking hard.

-"Linoones, attack those trainers there because they made my child cry by popping his blue ball that I gave him as gift,"- he ordered. All the Linoone dropped their food and let out a threatening growl.

"Whoa, is it me or are the Linoones angry at us," Barry said, nervously. All the Linoones sprinted towards the duo.

"Ruuun!" Paul shouted running deeper in the woods. Barry ran also and looked back to see the Linoones were gaining on them.

"It's no use. They will soon catch up to us," Barry informed Paul. Paul began to think and remembered what the PokeDex said.

"Turn right," Paul quickly said. Barry didn't think twice about making a quick turn. The rushing pokemon group just passes right them by them, not able to turn or they will crash at the speed they were going. Paul stopped and turned around to see that all the Linoone has already passed. "Ha that's what you get you pathetic pokemon," Paul cried at the pokemon. He turned around and let out a short chuckle. The little Zigzagoon that was left behind, was zigzagging his the best he can so he could keep up with his elders.

-"Must! Not! Get distracted…oh a red berry."- Zigzagoon easily got distracted by anything that interested, so had to go in a zigzag pattern. He then saw Paul and ran at him to jump and latch onto his face.

"Ahh! Get this thing off me!" Paul screamed but Zigzagoon's fur muffled most of the scream. Paul tried to pull him off but the pokemon's grip was very hard. "Barry, help me get it off!"

Barry barely understood him since the fur muffled Paul's voice but he knew what to do. He grabbed Zigzagoon and stood there for a while not moving a muscle. "Ahhhh!" Barry jumped back and began to rub his hands. "That little guy has prickly hair." Barry tried to soothe the pain in his hands while Paul ran around in circles.

Paul got fed up and decided to tickle it. He tried not to get cut by Zigzagoon's bristly hair. He began to tickle him vigorously. The raccoon pokemon's grip began to weaken until he finally let go. Paul gasped for air since it was block by the thick fur. He looked at Zigzagoon with an angry expression but before he could do anything. The Linoones appeared again, dashing through the forest. Paul dropped the Zigzagoon on the floor and sprinted again.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Barry called out but got his answer when he turned around to see the stampeding Linoones. He also sprinted with Paul.

-"They went that way,"- the little Zigzagoon pointed his paw in the direction they went. The rushing pokemon all began to stop when they saw where they went.

-"I'm not going into that haunted spring. Even if those kids popped my son's ball,"- Linoone said getting scared of the things that will happen to both trainers. -"Retreat! They will get their justice serve at the haunted lake."- All the pokemon began to fall back.

"Hey, they are not chasing us. But why?" Barry asked, when turned back to see. He turned his head forward and a fog soon formed around him. "Paul, can you hear me?" Barry nervously looked around for any signs of the purple hair trainer.

"Yea I can hear you," Paul voice said right next to Barry, making him jump at his voice. "Why are you scared?" Paul soon came into view.

"I am not scared," Barry retorted, crossing his arms. A hooting noise made Barry jump in the air. Paul snickered but then saw the fog beginning to lift.

"The fog is lifting," Paul stated the obvious. The fog completely disappeared and a beautiful lake stood in front of them.

"What a beautiful la..." Barry was caught off by a loud roar that sent shivers down his spine.

-"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY PEACE,"- the mysterious voice boomed but the humans didn't understand it.

"Let's get out of here Paul," Barry whimpered. Paul just stood there with his eyes locked onto the other side of the lake. Barry let his gaze wonder to where Paul was looking at and saw a cave. Two red eyes appeared in the cave looking at them with great curiosity. The eyes disappeared and another roar could be heard. Paul was snapped out of his trance.

"Let's go," Paul ordered, pulling Barry by his collar. Barry turned around and sprinted with him. They both ran into the woods, not stopping until they were very tired. Barry plopped down onto a tree stump to catch his breathe.

"We got to keep going or we will never find. If we don't find it in less then ten minutes than you can bet your badges that I will make you breathe threw a straw for the rest of your miserable life," Paul scolded Barry, towering over the tired blonde.

"Now calm down Paul…ahh…look there it is," Barry closed his eyes and pointed in some random direction. Paul looked towards the direction to where Barry was pointing and a grin spread on his face. Barry opened his eyes and also turned. An old log house that perfectly blended in with the trees around it was in the middle of the woods.

"Good eyes Barry. You're not as hopeless as I thought you were," Paul remarked.

Barry sighed at his lucky break. _That was close… _Barry thought but shook it off. He soon saw Paul already entering the store so Barry sprinted to catch up with him.

The wooden door slided open when Paul pushed it to the side. The room was dark with only a few candles scattered around the room to give lighting. Boxes were scattered everywhere and weird objects were lying around on top of dusty shelves. The whole room gave of a ominous feeling. At far end of the room was a desk with an old style cash register.

"This place gives me the creeps," Barry said nervously.

"Shut up Barry," Paul snapped back. Shuffling could be heard behind a door that was to the right of the desk. The door handle slowly began to turn; Barry began to shake in fear. Paul shot Barry a glare to keep him quiet. The door squeaked and a man suddenly popped out.

"Customers, real live customers," exclaimed the man. He had on a white Japanese kimono with the bottom of the dress color in maroon. His long hair was tied in a ponytail. "I finally meet the fabled 'customer' after many years."

Paul gave him a weird look before saying something. "Barry, did you wanted me to get help from a guy wearing a dress?"

"This is acutually a komino, but you can call it whatever you want since your customers," replied the man, not a bit anger by Paul's comment.

"Well...we need," Paul began.

"Do you need this healing herb?" asked the man, pulling a long, green leaf out of nowhere. Paul shook his and was about to speak again only to get interrupted again. "How bout this healing feather or this gunk." He guesture to a nasty looking slime that let off a smelly smell, on the shelf.

"What does it do?" Barry asked, getting closer to get a better look.

"It keeps away any kind of pokemon," replied the man.

"Where did you get it?" Barry asked another question.

"From a pokemon in Unova but you don't want to know from which," answered again the man.

"Honey, what's keepin...O, customers. Would you like some tea?" A woman who looked as old as the guy entered the room. She had on a pink kimono with flower designs on the bottom of the clothing. Two little girls that looked alike came behind her with the same style of kimono, only theirs were white.

"Are those the customers that you always talk about?" One of the girls asked.

"Customers? Daddy are they customers," a little boy who looked just like his father popped out from the same room the rest of the people came from. "Here good customers. Come over here good customers." He made hand guestures you would make when you're calling a dog.

"We are not Growlithes," Barry snapped back at the kid.

"Everyone shut up!" Paul explouded. He grabbed Barry by the collar and pulled him back. "Now what is your name?" Paul's tone was serouis which made the man gulped.

"My n..name is Touyo and I run this buisness," Touyo nervouslly answered.

"Touya, today you have the honor to join me in getting revenge on your arch-nemesis," Paul stated.

"Those thieving Bidoofs," Touyo exclaimed, pointing to the ceiling.

Paul blankly stared at Touyo. "I meant the PokeMart," Paul corrected him.

"Oh that wicked store," Touyo said. "They think they are so good with there fancy gizmos and modern shelves. I want to destroy them and bring honor to my father," he muttered. He looked at Paul with fury in his eyes.

"I will take that as a yes," Paul muttered. "Okay than gather the troops to begin on getting our revenge on that evil store." Paul shook his fist in anger.

* * *

In the storage room of the old store, a group of people were lined up. Touya stood on the end of the line, next to his wife. He explained that everyone here was his family and they ran the store for centuries. Paul walked back in forth while he was talking and twirling a baton.

"So now, do any of you have a plan?" Paul asked to the group. The smallest girl raised her hand. "Yes you," Paul said, pointing his stick at her.

"How bout we released a bunch of angry Tauros in the store and let them destroy the store," suggested the little girl, chuckling about thinking of her devious plan.

"Tempting but we need to make them suffer a little bit more," Paul said. The little boy was next to raise his hand. Paul pointed his stick at him to let him know to say his plan.

"We cun make mufins and give it to the people of tha stoore," the child said mispronouncing his words.

"Uh...no. Any more suggestions?" Paul said, continuing his walk. This time Touyo raised his hand. Paul pointed his metal stick at the man.

"I think we should steal all the merchandise in the store. This will cause the store to go bankrupt," Touya proposed his plan. Paul nodded his head while he listened. "But I don't know how to sneak inside the store." He let out a big sigh.

Paul thought for awhile than took out a thick folded blue piece of paper from the pocket of his purple jacket. He unfolded it which took him a while because it was folded so many times. The tiny paper soon was the size of Paul when he fully unfolded it.

"Her is my masterpiece," Paul announced, holding the blueprint so everyone could see.

"Is that…is that a giant potion," Barry asked, squinting his eyes to get a better view.

"It is a giant potion which I drew along time ago. I thought it would come in handy in the future," Paul smiled to himself.

"How will that help us?" Barry asked. Paul sighed and shook his head.

"Barry…Barry…Barry. We will make this and two people will hide in it. We rolled it to the PokeMart and they will receive it as a gift. Once we are inside the store, we get out when no one is there and steal all the items. Then we will take the stolen merchandise and come back here thus causing the store to go into bankruptcy. I will than see them suffer as the workers also go into bankruptcy ," Paul began to laugh maniacally. When Paul wouldn't stop laughing, Barry walked up to him and slapped multiple times. Paul was soon brought back to reality. "Thanks, I needed that. I sometimes go crazy when I think about my revenge."

"Okay guys lets get to work," Barry cried but no one moved.

"Everyone to work," Paul than commanded and this time everyone moved. Barry frowned that no one would listen to him and also got to work

* * *

They started to make the giant potion outside by using anything they could find to make the parts. Touyo got some wood to make the frame. Then papier-mâché was made to cover the whole thing. Barry was hammering the last wood frame when he saw Paul working on something on a table with a blow torch. He walked over to Paul when he was done with his part.

Paul had his back towards him and was moving the blow torch around like a lunatic.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing?" Barry asked, but Paul didn't answer. He moved around him and saw three plates with one grilled cheese sandwich on each one. Paul was busy making another cheese sandwich.

"Why are you making grilled cheese sandwich?' Barry asked, taking in the fresh smell of food.

"I'm hungry," Paul simply answered, taking out a bite from one of his work. Pau turned around to examine the progress. The two girls were wetting the paper and they handed it to their parents. The adults than carefully put it on the wooden frame.

This will take while Paul thought.

* * *

"It took us four long hours but we finished," Barry announced, admiring the finished work. An exact replica of the super potion only a lot bigger, stood in the middle of the room. Paul walked to the fake potion and knocked on it to see if it would hold.

"It would hold, so Barry, you and I will be inside," Paul said. Paul climbed the giant potion and went through the hatch on the top. He hopped inside making a loud thud sound. "Are you coming or not?"

"So do you guys know the plan?" Barry asked the family.

"I sure do. I just need to change in business suit," Touyo assured Barry.

Barry joined Paul inside. It was a bit crowded inside since the structure was only six feet tall and three feet wide. Paul sat in the corner and Barry stood up. They soon felt like they were moving. The wooden potion was on a cart with wheels so it could be pushed easier. It was Barry's idea but Paul claimed it was his idea.

"When are on the move Barry so sit down and relax," Paul suggested.

"Why didn't we get inside when we were just outside the PokeMart?" Barry asked.

"You never learn. I said it because I didn't want to walk all the way over there," Paul answered.

Touyo was outside in a suit which he hated and was pushing the potion. The top of potion hit a tree branch and since Barry forgot to close the hatch, a Beedrill fell inside closing the hatch in the progress.

"What a Beedrill, Ahh!" Paul's voice was drowned by the sound of screaming. Touyo didn't notice the screaming boys since he was to busy worrying what to say to the store workers. He kept on going without noticing the screams of pain in the empty potion. When the store was in sight, Touyo opened up the latch so he could talk to them. The Beedrill flew out of the hole, nearly knocking over Touyo.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked as he peered into the opening. Both Barry and Paul were laying on the floor with bruises allover their face and were groaning. "I'll take that as a yes. We are close to the PokeMart so get ready." With that said, Touyo closed the hatch and began to push again. He felt a little tire when he finally got to the back door of the store. He cleared his throat before giving two hard knocks on the door. A chubby man who looked in his thirties opened up the door with an unnatural smile.

"May I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yes you may. I have here a giant Super Potion that was ordered by a rich fellow. He will come by to pick it up somewhere about tomorrow," Touyo said just like he practiced. The guy squinted his eyes like if were trying to see something. Touyo began to sweat with nervousness.

"…Ok. We will be sure to deliver it to him," He replied, cheerfully. "What's his name so I can know it's him?"

"Uhh… his name is Caesar…Salad," Touyo made up a the goofy name.

"Ok, thanks for delivering the item," he warmly thanked Touyo who just bow his head and left. "Guys! I need help to push this thing inside." Three other store workers appeared and pulled the Super Potion with the boys in it, into the storage room.

"We are in," Paul quietly told Barry.

"Let's see how good this potion is. Raul, push the lever so it can spray a small amount and we will test if it is good enough for the rich fellow that is going to get this."

"Why would anyone need a giant potion? …I am ready to push it," He informed his manager.

Barry began to panic that they will finds out that this potion is a fake. Paul put a finger to his mouth to tell Barry to be quiet. He took out a Super Potion from his backpack and got to hold in the place that will open when the lever is pushed.

"Alright, you can push now," the manager ordered holding a metal stick that had a cord attached to a machine in his hand. Raul had to push with of his hands because it was sto hard with one hand.

When Paul saw the hole open up, he sprayed the contents in the potion. The substance landed on the metal rod which cause the machine in the man's hand to begin calculated. Beep sounds confirm it was done calculating.

"Hmmm...4.5. I think we should make it better by adding more Substance X," he suggested.

"What is Substance X?" Raul asked.

"It is a substance made from a Vileplume's powder that heals pokemon. In it's normal form, it is a gas that irritates humans, just like the liquid that a Skuntank shoots from the tip of his tail. When this substance is mixed with other chemicals in the potion than it boostes the healing power of a potion," the manager explained, getting an item that looks like a perfume bottle.

"Now I just spray this through the little opening," he informed, getting closer and held the bottle close to the opening in the tip of the potion. He pushed down on the button and the gas went straight into potion.

Inside the potion, Barry began to get as far away as possible from the gas. Paul just stood there as the gas began to surrond him. Paul took out a grilled cheese sandwich from his pocket and began to munch on it.

"Aren't you affected by the gas," Barry queitly asked, not wanting to get the store workers attention.

"It's fine, just stand up. I don't feel anything," Paul assured Barry. Barry hesitated but got up and went into the gas cloud. He instantly began feel an irritating sensation on his skin that immediately got worse. He began to thrash around as the gas began to take up the remaining room of the containment.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Raul asked, watching the potion rattle around.

"Of course, that means that the gas is reacting with potion. It will soon stop so don't worry," the manager grinned. The moving soon seized in the potion. "There, now let's go and lock up. The smiling cream is about to wear off," he remarked. They left the room and began to lock up.

When Paul knew they were gone, he opened up the secret hatch and poked his head and with his onyx eyes, looked around for any person. Barry pulled Paul down and jumped out of the opening. He began to breathe hard for fresh air and tears were running down his face.

"How come you didn't feel...the gas," Barry choked. Paul got out also and landed next to Barry.

"I guess because I have been sprayed by Vileplume's powder so many times that I am immune to it," Paul explained. He put his ear on the door that leads into the store. He heard the sound of doors locking and the lights were turned off. "Let's go." Paul opened the door and stepped into the dark PokeMart. Barry forced himself to follow Paul.

"How are we going to take all of this stuff back?" Barry asked, looking at the many merchandise stacked on the shelves.

"We will think of something but first start grabbing everything you can and put it in a organized pile," Paul told Barry and demonstrated by grabbing a bunch of pokeballs on the shelf and threw them on the floor, making a lot of noise.

"Can't you be quieter? Someone can hear us," Barry scolded Paul, looking around for any signs of movement. "If that's organized for you than I don't want to see what messy is for you."

"Quit whining and start grabbing," Paul sternly ordered. He grabbed a bunch of items and threw them with the pokeballs on the floor. Barry sighed but joined in. The duo finished the first isle leaving it clean and a giant pile in the middle. Paul went to the front and saw something behind the counter that caught his attention. He grabbed a plastic container that said 'Smiling Cream' on the label.

"Rub on her mouth and have a great smile for the whole day. Great for emo or people who are always sad. Side effects may include swollen lips, inflammed eyes, or diarrhea," Paul read from the label on the container. May be useful in the future Paul thought, stuffing the container into his pocket.

"Hey Paul! What's this?" Barry shouted poting to something on the wall. Paul steadily walked to the wall and saw a red button with the the letters 'H.A.S'.

"I think this is the Hot cakes And Sausage button," Paul said, and before Barry could stop him, Paul pushed the button. A loud screeching noise that sounded like a hoothoot callling, sounded thought-out the building.

A policeman was taking his usual night patrol when he heard the loud hoothoot sounds.

"It's the Hoothoot Alarm System!" The policeman exclaimed. He released his growlithe to join him in his run towards the PokeMart. "Growlithe, use Flamethrower on that door." Growlithe opened his mouth and fired a large stream of fire. The fire burned down the door, and they both jumped inside.

"HOOTHOOT! HOOTHOOT!" the alarm system blared louder in the store then outside. The policeman and Growlithe became on alert for any suspicious characters. He heard some commotion behind the shelves.

"Look what you did, Paul," Barry scolded.

"I thought it would give me pancakes and sausage," Paul whimpered.

"Freeze you ruthless thieves!" The police officer shouted when he jumped out from behind the shelves. Barry put his arms in the air while Paul just groaned."Your under arrest so don't resist."

"Please don't hurt me!" Barry wailed on his knees.

"Just come with your hands in the air," he ordered. Barry instantly did what he said while Paul just followed. "I will have to take you guys downtown."

* * *

The metal gate slammed shut when Paul and Barry stepped inside the cell. The room was empty except for a sink,clean toilet, and some beds.

"Well see you later, Jerry," Paul said to the cop.

"You better stop getting in trouble, Paul" sighed the officer, Jerry, and left.

"You know that cop?" Barry asked Paul.

""Yea, I know almost every officer in every jail in Sinnoh," Paul said it like if it were an accomplishment. "That's Sarah, Rad, Tom, Chad, Trey, and that's Tanya." Paul pointed to every cop he named and the cops waved back at him.

"I got kids as cellmates," a new voice said behind the duo. Barry and Paul turned around and saw an adult with his blue hair shaped like a half moon. His blue eyes hid under his long bangs. "Kids were the ones that destroyed me and now there are still kids in her to destroy me again."

"Calm down, dude. Who are you?" Paul calmly asked.

"I was Saturn, the best commander from Team Galactic and I was second in command," Saturn began to get angry.

"So you're from Team Galactic. Sounds like you want revenge on the kids that stopped your plan," Paul closed hand into a fist. "I would have said to go complete your revenge but you guys caused so much trouble but I think you don't deserve to be put in jail. Well that was my opinion, so let's become good cellmates." Paul smirked but Barry back off when he found out he was in the same cell as the ex-commander from Team Galactic.

"Hey Paul and other guy," an officer called from the outside.

"Hey I have a name too. My name is Barry," Barry cried from where he was crouching down .

"Yea whatever, you guys are getting out of here since the owner of the store left yall with a warning. Paul, please stop getting trouble. You already passed the limit on how many times you can be put in jail and be let out free with no charges in Sinnoh. Next time you might not be so lucky," the officer sighed.

"No can do, Carl. I have justice to made," Paul replied. "By the way, this is the cleanest jail cell I have ever been locked in."

"Don't thank me, thank the guy behind you because he is a neat freak and cleans this place four times a day," Carl sighed and opened the gate with his keys and let the boys out. Saturn got to work on cleaning the cell when the kids left. Carl took them down the corridor that lead them into the room to pick up their items.

"First up, Paul," the man behind the window called out. Paul walked to the window and knew what to expect. "I have your Revenge List, pen, Smiling Cream, and your grilled cheese sandwich." Paul was handed his items and Barry got nothing because he didn't have any think when he entered. "Well boys, you are free to go but don't go and cause anymore trouble."

Barry was relieve to hear those words and got on his knees and began to bow down like if he were a god or a king. "Thank you sir and I won't cause anymore trouble." Paul pulled him back up.

"Remember Paul. This might be your last chance," the guy looked Paul in the eye and Paul just glared back.

"Come on and let's go Paul," Barry insisted to leave so pulled him from the collar and dragged Paul who still had his eyes locked with the guy behind the window. Once Barry pulled Paul outside, he let go of one let out a sigh of relief_. If my parents knew I got in trouble then I won't become Pokemon Champion until I turn sixty_ Barry thought.

"Well let's go back to the Old Man's Run down store," Paul said after he the doors closed so he didn't see the man's stare.

"What?" Barry exclaimed. "I already got enough adventure today and it is getting dark"

"Well let's go already and go see Touyo so we can stay at his house," Paul sneered getting annoyed by Barry's attitude.

Barry silently admitted defeat and studied his surrondings. They were in a big city with many solar panels on the buildings. Few people were on the street and Barry noticed that the sidewalks moved. The sidewalks were marked with arrows to show in which direction they go.

"Only one city has sidewalks that move and that is Sunyshore city," Barry concluded.

"Sunyshore is the worst city in the Sinnoh region. They make their people lazy by installing moving sidewalks. I bet everyone here is fat so I hate this city," Paul said.

"Gee, tell me how you really feel," Barry sarcastically replied. Paul ignored him and got on the sidewalk. Barry also got on, not knowing where it will take him. Luckily for the duo, the sidewalk took them to the west gate.

"Let's go and start over since your dumb plan failed," Paul blamed Barry.

"My idea! That was your idea. My idea was to find the store," Barry defended himself.

"I will take the blame this time but next time, don't be sure you will be lucky," Paul sneered making Barry annoyed. "Anyways, I got a new plan"

* * *

Paul and Barry woked up from a good night sleep at Touyo's house. The family was disappoionted when they heard the plan failed but their mood was brighten when Paul said he had another plan.

"First I need to find a group of Linoones," Paul said the first part of his plan.

"There is always a group of Linoones a mile from here every morning" Touyo suggested that group.

"That will do. Barry and I will go and you guys just stay still," Paul ordered them. Touyo nodded his head.

Paul picked up his stuff that he left there yesterday. "Hurry up, Barry."

"I will be there in a second," Barry shouted from the room he stayed in. Barry soon came out with a hockey mask and shin guards, elbow pads, and a life jacket vest.

"Ahhh! A monster ate Berry," cried Touyo's son who was walking by and ran to his dad.

"This is my Linoone protection armor or LPA for short," Barry announced.

"We won't need because they won't attack," Paul assured.

"I want to be safe," Barry insisted on keeping on the suit.

Taking the directions that Touyo gave them, Paul and Barry soon got to the place where a big group of Linoones and Zigzagoons were resting. A familar Zigzagoon trotted to the duo.

-"You again! I will tell everyone to shred you into peices if you don't leave,"- threaten the little Zigzagoon.

"Hey little guy," Paul nicely greeted him. He took out a blue ball from his pocket that Paul found in the store. He handed to the racoon pokemon who began to sniff it. He happily received it.

"Awww...that was nice Paul," Barry remarked. Paul glared at him.

Paul walked into the pokemon group making everyone turn towards him. Some begon to growl but Paul ignored it. Barry hid behind a tree if something goes wrong.

"Linoones and Zigzagoons," Paul started to get everyone's attention. "I don't want to start a fight but I will tell you something that will shock you."

-"And why should we listen to you?"- a Linoone shouted.

-"You can trust him becuase he gave a new ball,"- the Zigzagoon said, holding up the little, blue ball that Paul gave him. All the Linoones hesitated but let Paul continued.

Paul saw the pokemon were letting him continue. "A building has been built so it can destroy the world. I am just asking you to go to this building and go inside to destroy everything. You can take anything you want since there are goods inside. If you don't act then everything you love will be destroyed. Even a little ball won't exsist if you don't stop them," Paul finished his speech. He looked in the direction of the PokeMart and pointed his finger in that direction. "That way is where this monstrosity is." Paul then left to join Barry behind the tree.

All the pokemon were quiet before they began to shout.

-"Let's stop them,"- one of them roared and began to lead them to where Paul pointed.

"It's working Barry," Paul's voice squeaked with excitement that his revenge is almost done. Barry was speechless at what Paul has done. "Let's go follow them." Paul chased after the fast pokemon and Barry soon followed.

* * *

"We have to clean this mess that the burglurs made," Raul sighed.

"I wonder why our boss left them off with a warning," another worker asked. The sound of a bell sounded that meant a customer had just come in.

"Sorry but we are closed," Raul began to say but was caught off as a stampede of Linoones were knocking things over.

"Linoone stampede!" Shouted a worker and everyone ran to the closet exit.

The Linoones and Zigzagoons were all knocking things down while some stole some of the pokemon food. Once they thought that they had caused enough damage, they all ran outside to prepare for the big finish.

Paul and Barry were outside and saw the workers crying. He then saw the pokemon running outside and saw his chance. He quicklhy ran inside and saw none of the cheap pokemon food was stolen. He grabbed three cases and began to leave. He passed by the restroom and saw a sign on the top. It said 'Pull' on the sign.

"Get out of there, Paul!" Barry shouted making Paul dash outside. He got just in time to see that all the Linoones were powering up their Shaow Balls. They all simultaneously fired the purple ball at the PokeMart. The building blew up and a mushroom cloud blew into the air.

"The PokeMart!" a trainer cried from behind Paul. He turned and saw a big crowd has formed around the blown up building.

Paul smirked and thought this was a good time to pay back Touyo what he owed him. "Hey everyone!" All the people gather around turned to pay attention. "The PokeMart may have been destroyed but there is another place to buy your pokemon goods. This road." Paul pointed to the road that was now visible since the PokeMart was destroyed. "Leads to that store so go and buy your supplies now." The group all began to run and got on the path towards the old store. When the crowd was all on the path, a stepped on Paul was on the ground. Barry helped him up and told him something important.

"You forgot that the path dissapears remember," Barry reminded Paul.

"Don't worry. They will find it but if they don't then the Linoones will show them," Paul assured his worried friend and the pokemon all nodded their heads and began to go back into the forest. "Another vengeance complete," Paul remarked, striking out PokeMart from his list and began to eat his grilled cheese sandwich.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to updatd but here it is. This was requested by Raichu789. Go to my forum so you can give me your requests. Of course, I can't just go around and just make Paul get revenge on some random thing. I have a plot and I am slowly moving it on. So if give me a request and I don't put in the story. Don't worry, it is just I haven't found the right place to put it in. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	5. Paul vs Volkner

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a looooooong time since I last updated and all I have to say is sorry . School work, my other stories, a part time job, and my laziness prohibited me from continuing. I don't know if any of my original readers are still here but even if I don't have any readers, I'm still willing to continue this story. This story has helped me deal with a lot of stress since I just go crazy on this. My other works also help me relax but I think this one helps me the most. I am able to release all of my unused imagination here and just work it into an enjoyable story to read. Well, enough of my rambling and I'll let you read the chapter. If you're a returning reader then you may have noticed my writing skills have improved.(:**_

**Paul vs. Volkner**

The duo, Barry and Paul, entered Sunyshore city for the second time. Little has changed on the city since it was a few hours ago that they last entered the city. The only difference was that there were more people outside. An outdoor market was open with many stands with merchants selling goods. The scent of sea water was in the morning air. Paul and Barry stepped onto the colorful sidewalk that had a white arrow that showed which way the path moved. As they stepped unto it, their weight triggered the conveyor belt to start moving.

"I like this city," Paul remarked as the machine did the moving for him. "You don't have to do any unnecessary walking."

Barry nodded his head but he then remembered what the short-tempered trainer has said before. "But you said that you hated this city before," Barry reminded Paul. This earned him a death glare from Paul and a punch to his shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" Barry cried. Paul gave him a glare that made him decide to drop the subject. "Well, why are we here for anyways?" Barry looked around to admire the technology advanced city.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to take a ship to Kanto," Paul responded, catching the glimpse of a large tower in the distance.

"But why are we…uhf." Both Barry and Paul toppled over when the conveyor belt came to a sudden halt. Barry landed on top of Paul which cushion his fall but caused more pain to Paul.

Paul soon registered what happened. "What the hell, Barry! Get your stupid ass off me," Paul hissed at Barry. Barry noticed his position and quickly got up.

"Who turned off the sidewalk?" Paul asked, making a few of the city's citizens give the laying down Paul weird looks. Paul ignored the strange looks and got up to dust himself. He restlessly looked around to find the source that stopped the sidewalk. A short, skinny robot approached Paul with one wheel used as its only mode of transportation. It stopped in front of Paul and a loud beeping sound blared from the small robot, causing the trainers to hold their ears in pain.

"Trash Alert! Trash Alert! Trash Alert!" the robot cried, waving its tiny arms around, which was a dust pan and a small broom. A metal cylinder soon appeared next to the screech robot. The top of the robot opened up to reveal small pieces of trash inside of it. The broom robot quickly went around Paul, and slapped the back of Paul's leg. Paul groaned and clutched his hurt leg. With its other arm, it hit Paul's other leg. This sent Paul falling on his knees. His head fell straight into the trashcan, and the lid closed on to it. The lid didn't fully close since Paul's neck stopped it. The robot opened up its lid again and slammed on to Paul's head, repeatedly doing it over and over again. Paul began to flail his arms around, and while in his frenzy, his blue Pokedex fell out of its pocket.

The robot on the single wheel carefully picked up the device with its dust pan and saw that it was dirty. It lifted an arm and used the broom part to try to dust of the dirt. The bristles of the broom were very stiff, so instead of making things better, it scratched the surface of the Pokedex. Damaging it in the process caused the pokedex to crackle and let out a sparks of electricity. The stray sparks landed on both of the robots, causing them to immediately shutdown.

"Bleh!" Paul spluttered, as he took his hurt head out of the motionless trashcan robot. A banana peel felled off as he shook his head. He looked at the ground to see his beat up pokedex.

"My Pokedex," Paul muttered in disbelief. He picked up the now worthless piece of technology off the ground.

"Why did these robots go crazy? Volkner made them to be helpful," Barry said his thoughts out loud.

Paul's head snapped up when he heard Barry. He clenched his hands into tight fists. "**Volkner!**" Paul shouted to the sky with all of his strength. The people around him thought that Paul was crazy with his screaming. He slowly picked himself up when he finished screaming. He took out his notepad and a ballpoint pen.

"What kind of gym leader spends his miserable time making useless robots?" Paul mumbled as he stepped into the air-conditioned pokemon center. Since the sidewalk stopped working, Paul had to walk his way to the pokemon center.

"Calm down Paul," Barry tried to soothe his short-tempered friend. "For all we know, the robots could have gotten water in their system and that may have caused them to go crazy."

"No!" Paul exclaimed. "He had it all plan. Ever since we first stepped into this city, Volkner had it all plan out. I need to get payback and I must do it now!" Paul looked around the pokemon center with great curiosity, as if was going to find a way to get revenge in here.

"Hey! Did any of you guys know that the gym leader built the Vista Lighthouse," a young kid cried to a group of trainers talking. Paul eyes lit up and a small smirk appeared on his face.

Paul walked up to the kid and roughly turned him around. "What was it that you said?" Paul sternly asked, giving the kid a cold look.

The young boy gulped before answering. "Volkner, the city's gym leader, built the Vista Lighthouse and it is his greatest works. It provides electricity for the whole town, since it has large solar panels that catch sunlight," the boy answered. Paul accepted the answer and backed away. The boy ran away as soon as he got the chance to escape from Paul's cold stare.

"You sure know how to imitate people," Barry remarked, watching the kid run outside and disappeared from his eye sight.

"Well, he was weak," Paul muttered, crossing his arms. "Let's go Barry." Paul started to make his way to the front exit of the building.

"Where are we going?" Barry asked

"To the Vista Lighthouse," Paul replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. He then exited out the door.

It took them a while to find the lighthouse since the moving sidewalks confused the duo. After a few dead ends, Paul and Barry soon were on their way to Vista Lighthouse. The structure resembled a space shuttle that was ready to launch at any minute. The only thing that showed it wasn't a rocket was that it was covered in solar panels. Every inch of the building was covered in solar panels, making it look like a giant mirror.

Paul and Barry were still on the dirt path that leads to the lighthouse but the building could be easily seen. "I still don't get why Volkner didn't built a sidewalk that lead to the lighthouse that he spent most of his time working on," Paul whined about the lack of transportation, even though he has traveled the whole region on foot.

"Maybe he ran out of material to make a moving sidewalk. The path is pretty long," Barry suggested, looking back to see the city getting farther. He turned back to see the lighthouse shine under the sun.

"He should have built the lighthouse closer to town," Paul again began to whine. They were then able to see the entrance of the building. Two men in police uniforms stood in front of two large glass doors. As they got closer, Paul whispered loud enough for Barry to hear. "We must not reveal any personal information so let me do the talking." Barry heard him and nodded, not sure about letting Paul do the talking.

They approached the guards who immediately became alert when they got close. The guard on the left was the one that first spoke to them. "What are you trainers doing here?" the man asked in a stern voice.

"We're just going for a walk," Paul said with no emotion. "And also we are here to destroy the Vista Lighthouse so I can acquire my revenge on Volkner." Barry mouth fell open when he heard Paul spill the beans and the guards were as shock as well.

Barry managed to say something in his shocked state. "I thought we weren't going to reveal any personal information."

"Shut up, Chimchar Butt," Paul hissed at blonde trainer. Barry responded with a mean glare.

"Wait, so you guys plan on destroying the tower," the guard asked, hoping that the kids were joking. The duo blankly stared at the guards. Paul deceitfully reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a small plastic bag.

"Well, I wanted to bring you guys some…Muk Sludge!" Paul quickly opened the clear bag and took out some purple gunk. He chunked the glop at the guards' face. The strong stench of the sludge immediately caused the guards to faint on the spot. "Let's Go, Chimchar Butt!" Paul stepped over the fallen bodies and grabbed the metal handle on the glass doors. He pulled the door open and entered the building with Barry close behind, still shock about knocking out some guards.

Paul and Barry were astonished by the many doors and stairs that greeted them. On the left wall were many doors and on the other side were a bunch of stairs that ascended the building or descended below. In front of them was an elevator that looked like it could take them to the top.

"Now what, Paul?" Barry sighed, turning to his friend. Paul looked as if he was in deep thought, since he had his eyes closed.

"Well…if there are a flight of stairs on one side of the room than it means we must take the one going underground," Paul proposed, opening up his eyes.

Barry gave him a confused look. "Why go down, when there is an elevator right there?" Barry pointed to the elevator.

Paul rolled his eyes at his blonde friend's stupidity. "Because the shape of the building doesn't allow that and using Pi in the equation says that we must go down," Paul explained, but this confused Barry even more. Before Barry could ask anymore Paul made his way to the flight of stairs that descended. Barry followed Paul while letting out a long sigh.

When the duo was gone, one of the guards began to stir outside. He managed to avoid most of the sludge but was still felt sick from the odor. He used all of his strength to take out a cell phone out of his shirt pocket. He clicked the button for speed dial and the familiar ringing sounded from the phone.

A loud ringing could be heard in a dark room. A hand slowly grabbed a yellow Pokegear in the pocket of their blue jacket. Flipping open the device the ringing fell silent and replaced by the sound of deep breathing.

"This better be important," a male voice said in an uninterested tone. "I was in the middle of something crucial."

"It is sir…" the guard had to pause to take a whip of fresh air. "Two kids have infiltrated the Vista Lighthouse and have intentions to destroy it."

The lips of the man that received the call wrinkled. "And you call me instead of the authorities," the man said it in a harsher tone.

"Well…the police never do anything. It's mostly the Pokemon Trainers that do the crime fighting nowadays."

"Fine, I will be there," the man closed the device to end the call before his temper got any worse. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. _Some guards they are. Brought down to their knees by a couple of kids _he let out a small chuckle. _Good thing I made the building like a maze. No one has ever made it to the top of building, except for me. It will take a genius to make it through my maze becausedit was made by no one other than me, Volkner. _Volkner smirked as he made his way through the dark room not worry of bumping into something.

"The control room is just down this slide," Paul informed, facing a yellow slide that lead to an open room with a bunch of small monitors mounted on the wall. Barry mounted off his Rapidash statue that resembled one you would find on a carousel. His feet hit the marble tiles making a loud thud and walked down the hallway to catch up with Paul.

"This place is like funhouse," Barry commented on the building's structure. "It makes me think what goes on in the gym leader's head."

Paul didn't say anything and sat on top of the slide. With a little push, he began move and in a few seconds he was going at top speed. A little bump in the slide caused him to go high in the air and he was airborne for a few seconds. He landed on the cold floor, hurting his butt in the process. Barry also join him as landed right next to him.

They both got up to look at the many screens on the wall up head. They showed footage of the security cameras placed all over the lighthouse. Paul took a few steps into the room and a panel on each side of the walls almost instantly opened up.

Paul and Barry tightened their muscles as they waited for what lied in the open compartments. They didn't wait long when several rapidly spinning spheres escaped from the holes and they instantly stopped in the middle of the room.

With the spheres being motionless now, the duo could now see that the objects resembled pokeballs only ten times larger and each pokeball was at least five feet away from the others. As on cue the objects spun around and each revealed a pair of glaring eyes.

"Ahh! They're Voltorbs!" Barry shouted in surprise. The Voltorbs began to charge electricity as they heard Barry's remark.

"Hmph a bunch of balls aren't going to stop me from accomplishing my revenge," Paul loudly declared, taking out a pokeball. He began to stare down the Voltorbs with a glare of his own. "Don't be a wuss and help me Barry!" Paul's harsh tone was enough to make the skinny, blonde boy to quickly do as he said.

Barry clumsily took out a random pokeball from his belt and he fumbled with it as he tried to enlarge to the item. He instantly through the pokeball when he had enlarged it and after the clicking sound a large gray bird materialized from the pokeball.

Barry's Staraptor spread out its wings while letting out a loud, powerful shriek to make its presence known. After hi short entrance, Staraptor got into a battle stance and gave the opposing Voltorbs a unpleasant glare that made a few of them flinch from his fierce look.

Following Staraptor was Paul's own Torterra, appearing next to the avian pokemon. The giant pokemon, in contrast to Staraptor, just grumbled when he appeared not wanting to make an imposing entrance.

"This should be a piece of cake," Paul remarked, focusing his attention on the small army of Voltorbs preventing him from advancing. Paul was about to issue an attack but a loud noise that sounded like a turbine engine made him stop.

The sound of whirling air filled the room and above the room, the ceiling above the Voltorbs began to open. Both Paul and Barry looked up to see what was going on. The next thing they saw caught them completely by surprise.

Slowly dropping from above, an enormous, yellow bird appeared. Flapping its jagged wings, that gave the bird a fierce look, it descended. The Voltorbs beneath didn't seem as surprise as the intruders as the giant bird above them was going down on them.

The strange looking pokemon stopped fifty feet above the Voltorbs and stayed there as it let out a loud, shrill screech that sent chills down Paul's and Barry's back.

"It's a-it's a Zapdos!" Barry nervously shouted, shaking from fright as he faced the legendary creature.

Paul was shocked as well, but he didn't show it since he trained himself to not show fright on his body. He came to his senses and told Barry his plan. "Barry, you take on that Zapdos while I take care of those annoying Voltorbs."

Barry gave him a look as if to say that he has gone insane. "What? I can't take on a legendary Pokemon!" Barry failed his arms as if it will make a difference to change Paul's decision.

"You will do fine, just don't get in my way as I battle," Paul replied in a harsh tone.

"Hey, this is no ordinary opponent that I'm going against. It's a freaking legendary Pokemon!" Barry began to complain.

Paul just sighed at his partner's childish behavior. _I swear this guy is such a baby _Paul bitterly thought. He turned away from the whining Barry and faced the Voltorbs just to notice that they were rolling towards them at a fast pace.

The rolling pokemon all became enveloped in white light which could only mean one thing. "Oh crap," Paul muttered before the Voltorbs exploded went they were a few feet from the group.

Unknown to Paul and Barry, the wall behind opened up to make an exit that lead to the outside world as the Voltorbs detonated. The power of the blast was enough to launch Barry and Paul out through the exit along with their pokemon.

As soon as they were completely out of the building, the walls began to close and the exhausted Voltorbs returned back to their stations. The Zapdos flapping in the air flew upwards to return to the room above the control room with the ceiling closing after it.

Outside of the lighthouse, were four figures free falling from a height of five-hundred and they were Barry, Paul, Staraptor and Torterra. They were all failing around as gravity was taking control of their bodies.

Paul stopped his panicking, seeing that it was futile, and took out a pokeball to point it towards the large tortoise pokemon, who was falling upside down with his stubby legs failing, and fired a red laser to return the giant pokemon back into the small capsule. He then grabbed the Staraptor that was close to him and turned him so Paul could easily mount the flying pokemon.

With all the confusion, Staraptor wasn't able to get in the right state of mind to be able to fly. The gray bird pokemon began to flail even worse when Paul got onto him, slapping Paul in the face a few times with his wings.

The erratic behavior of the pokemon soon angered the hot headed trainer on it. Paul quickly placed two hands on Staraptor's neck with a tight grip and began to vigorously shake it. "Fly-You-Stupid-Bird!" Paul shouted as he violently shook the bird's neck and Staraptor began to make choking sounds as he was being abused and his eyes were bulging out.

-"I…can't…brea-."- Staraptor spat out but was struck by a thought. _–What am I doing? I have wings so I can fly _Staraptor thought. Cursing his stupidity, Staraptor began to take control of his movements and gently flap his wings. The air caught between the wings lifted him up and as he began to fly away from the building he felt some pressure lifted off from around his neck.

He looked up expecting to see his trainer but than saw that it was the annoying, purple-haired guy. Noticing his trainer's absence, Staraptor began to frantically look around for his blonde-haired trainer. His keen eyesight immediately caught sight of his trainer who was still falling.

"What do hell!" Paul shouted as Barry's Staraptor made a sharp U-turn to go after his falling trainer. He picked up speed so he could catch Barry before he could hit the ground. He caught up to Barry and swept under him to catch the blonde stopping his fall from about fifty feet above the ground. Barry's rough landing on his pokemon's back slightly knocked off Staraptor's balance but he quickly regained his momentum.

"AHHHH!" Barry screamed, having his eyes closed so he didn't know that he has been rescued from his doom and was still in his frenzy mode.

"Barry-Barry-BARRY!" Paul shouted as he slapped the blonde's face in order to get his attention. Barry instantly stopped his thrashing and opened up his eyes and looked around like a baby looks around to explore his environment. He noticed that he wasn't falling anymore and was safely on his pokemon's back.

"Paul you saved me!" Barry exclaimed in happiness.

"Actually it was your pokemon that came to save you while I told it to fly away faster," Paul told Barry but Barry didn't believe him. "Well, that's not important now. What is important is that we need to find another way to get our revenge on Volkner." Paul straightened up and faced forward and began to steer Staraptor in the direction of the Pokemon Center

Standing over two guards laying on the floor, a young, blonde man was yelling at them. The red hair trainer that looked as old as the man scolding the fallen guards just rolled his eyes at his friend's unnecessary admonishment.

"How could you let a bunch of kids get pass you weaklings!" Volkner shouted in his harsh tone that made the guards flinch.

"But sir-" the guard began but was cut off by the Gym Leader's rage.

"Shut up you weaklings! A Psyduck with the worst headache could stop them and also a big, fat Snorlax could stop them as well in its sleep! I bet even a Sudowoodo could stop them from entering the Lighthouse!" Volkner began to shout some more at the guards before his partner, who was standing next to him with a calm expression, has had enough.

"Give them a break, Volkner" the guy with the red afro interrupted his friend's yelling, seeing that this was getting them nowhere. "Let's just go inside and see if we can still find the kids in your building."

Volkner sighed letting his anger slowly fade away. "Your right, Flint. It's useless yelling at these bozos that couldn't even guard a tree from being stolen from a group of Weedles." Volkner rubbed his head in frustration. He walked over the two guards with Flint doing the same to keep up with his Gym Leader friend. They both entered the building and took a moment to survey the room.

Volkner took the stairs on the right that were going down.

"Wait, those stairs go down instead of up. We can just take the elevator, " Flint told Volkner while pointing to the elevator. Volkner didn't stop to take Flint's advice as he kept on going.

" No, trust me these stairs will take us to the Control Room and from there we can look at the cameras to find out where these two kids are in the building," Volkner assured his friend as he descended the stairs at a moderate pace. Flint was confused by his statement but decided to put his trust in his friend and followed after him.

Staraptor smoothly landed in front of the Pokemon Center. Barry and Paul hopped of the bird pokemon and landed on the concrete sidewalk in front of the Center. Barry returned his pokemon back into its respected pokeball entered through the doors of the building.

They handed their Pokeballs to Nurse Joy even though none of their pokemon sustained major injuries. They went to take a seat in the waiting room as they waited for their pokemon to be completely healed.

As they waited in silence, Paul was busy formulating a plan to get revenge at Volkner. He looked around and to see if could find some kind of clue to help him in thinking of a plan. An idea suddenly plopped into his head.

"Barry, do you know where the Gym is located in this town?" Paul asked the Blonde sitting next to him while fiddling with his Pokedex.

Barry looked at him with curios look before looking back at the screen of his Pokedex. "Yeah, I think so," Barry simply replied.

"You think so?" Paul raised an eyebrow. He quickly grabbed by his collar and roughly pulled him so his eyes met his cold stare. "Don't give me that crap. You know where it is so show me where it is!" He was shaking Paul around as if he were just a rag, making it hard for Barry to respond. He continued this for a while until a female voice sounded over the intercom.

"Paul's pokemon are all healed up and Barry's Pokemon are also ready to go," the announcer said, making Paul stop his abuse.

"Lets go get our pokemon and Then you will take me where Volkner's joke of gym is," Paul told the shaken Barry and let go him to go received his pokemon form the front counter. Barry slammed into the tiled floor, not capable of getting up after being shaken by such force.

Paul scowled at Barry when he returned to find him lying on the floor. "Get up you buffoon and go get you Arceus-damn pokemon!" Paul shouted at Barry giving him a soft kick to wake him up. "Humph Pathetic."

After some running around the lively city in the bright, hot sun, the infamous duo arrived at the entrance of Volkner's gym. The large building, that represented the challenges that a young trainer must face in order to make it into the Sinnoh League Tournament, looked very plain from the outside with the word "GYM" painted above door. That word was what the only thing that allowed Barry and Paul recognized the gym in the first place.

A small sign hanged from the glass doors and had the word that makes many people turn around after giving it one glance. The word "Closed" didn't deter Paul who just walked up to the building and grabbed the cool, metal handle.

"Hey, you can't enter the Gym while it's closed. Can't you see the sign says that," Barry exclaimed.

"I not going to listen to stupid sign tell what I can and not do," Paul said ignoring Barry's warning and pulled on the handle. The door soundlessly opened to allow Paul to enter the building. Barry sighed and went inside as well.

Pitch black was all they saw when they entered the building. The loud sound of the door closing shut made Barry let out a shriek.

"Let go of me you sissy," Paul snarled, shaking Barry off who was holding on to him in fear. Paul sexually touched the wall onto he came upon a light switch and flicked it. Lights flicked on and illuminated the Gym Room.

"Ahh!" Barry screamed when noticed that he was just inches away from the edge of the platform. He jumped back and fell onto his butt. They were on a rectangle green platform that was completely surrounded by mechanical equipment. Gears and bolts made up most of the room and were all turning and moving as well as making beeping noises and flashing lights. The machinery created so much racket that Barry thought his ear drums were going to burst.

Paul looked past the grinding gears and caught a small glimpse of a door that had a small platform in front of it. He looked around but saw now visible pathway to take. He then turned to look at the machines, and carefully examined every inch of the place.

After a while, Paul thought of a plan. "Barry, when I say jump, you jump onto that spinning gear," Paul told his partner pointing to a large, metallic gear in front of them that spun horizontally.

Barry slowly nodded and got onto feet. He took his place next to Paul and bent his knees to prepare himself for a long jump since the gear was six feet away.

Paul took his time as he watched the gear rotate. "Brincar!" Paul shouted, launching himself into the air.

"What!" Barry exclaimed clueless to the fact that Paul just said jump in Spanish. He didn't thought about for another second and jumped because he saw Paul jump. Barry used every muscle in his leg to jumped.

Paul successfully landed on the gear without a single scratch. That however changed when Barry bumped into him and caused him to fall onto the hard surface. Paul lay there in shock but quickly regained his senses and shot right back up.

"Barry, if you bump into me one more time…I while personally push into the grinding gears below," Paul said in a deadly voice, slightly turned his head to give the blonde a frightening look with one eye.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Barry gulped.

"You better be," Paul answered and turned back to focus on what to get on next. He grabbed onto a different gear that spun horizontally. He clung onto the teeth of the gear as he rode it to the top. He climbed on once he made it to the top and jumped off the machine part and grabbed hold a long metal rod that connected to two large spinning gears. Paul used the momentum from his jump and spun around the moving rod. He launched himself and had enough height to land on a metallic, flat platform.

Barry finally got the courage to grab a hold of the gears teeth like his partner did earlier but when he made it to the top he didn't have enough upper body strength to lift himself up. He tried to place a foot on the spinning gear but it slid right off the smooth metal.

"Now I regret not working out my upper body," Barry wailed as he thought about the time when his father demanded him to train up his physical condition.

"Barry, you got to physically train yourself as well as your pokemon," Barry's father, Palmer, told his ten-year-old son.

The young Barry looked up to his father with an annoyed look. "Come on dad, I'm going to be a Pokemon Trainer not a wrestler," Barry hastily replied. "When, I'm ever going to need that strength during pokemon battle. I don't see the purpose of training myself so I'm not going with you to the gym."

Palmer was taken back by Barry's answer, but he then changed his expression to a sly smirk. "Fine then, I can't force you but mark my words! You will regret this in the future," Palmer warned his son and left to the kitchen to steal a brownie from his wife's fresh batch.

"Onwards to the gym! To keep my youthful appearance!" Palmer shouted with a bit too much enthusiasm. He sprinted out the door and immediately tripped over the front door rug. He quickly got up from his fall and spat out the dirt he collected from his trip.

"You win this round," Palmer said in a venomously tone to the rug that lay on the concrete wooden floor. "But next time, I'll get you my old nemesis." He then left to do his personal training.

"I'm sorry dad for not listening to you," Barry cried. "I should have worked out with you…and I should have paid more attention to that evil rug since he also became one of my greatest enemies!" Barry ranted on how his should have listened to his parents as he rode the gear around.

Meanwhile, Paul was skillfully jumping from gear to gear until he came open a large metal wall that blocked his way. The wall was eight feet high but Paul easily reached the top by jumping on to a spring that protruded from a nonmoving gear. Paul pulled his whole entire body over the metal wall and stopped in a handstand position. He gently cocked his head to see what was on the lay on the other side of the wall. He felt relived when he saw it was a gymnastics mat laying on the platform he saw earlier.

The trainer let his center weight shift forward and soon gravity did the rest for him. He safely landed on the mat and rolled onto the stand. He walked up to the metal door that had a number pad next to it. He also noticed a small, red button that said 'OFF'. He didn't hesitate to push it. The sound of machinery coming to a slow stop was music to Paul's ears. He then stood there to wait for Barry. H

Barry crawled onto the platform with his clothes rip to shreds and a spring stuck in his messy blonde hair. He let out a sigh of relief as he rested on the soft mat. His state of rest was short live when Paul walked over and roughly picked him up.

"We don't have time too lollygag," Paul harshly said and walked back to the door. Barry was too tired to argue and just followed him. "Alright, now we got to figure out the code to enter this locked room."

"Ugh…1..2…9..0….1….9….8….3," Barry wearily answered and looked like he was about to collapse at any time.

Paul punched in the numbers and stood back to watch what will happen. Nothing happen at first but then the beeping could be heard from the number pad.

"Correct!" a female voice shouted from the device.

"Well, you aren't useless af-TERRR ALLL!" Paul shouted as the floor under him opened up and he dropped into it. Paul regain is cool and didn't show a sign of fear on his face. Barry just yawned as he fell through complete darkness.

Paul looked down and saw that there was some light at the bottom that they were approaching quickly. He braced himself for the landing. A few seconds before his landing, Paul closed his eyes and defensively placed his arms in front of him. He waited for the impact but never felt it. He opened up his eyes and saw that he was in a large laboratory that looked like it belonged to a mad scientist.

"Where are we?" Paul wondered out loud, placing a hand on the floor to assist him in getting up. His arm sunk into the white cushion under him as he placed some weight on it.

"What the hell?" Paul quickly pulled out his arm as saw it was unharmed.

"Fufufu." Paul turned around and saw his blonde partner stick his head out of the floor. He had a large chunk of the white, squishy material in his mouth. Barry swallowed the piece of material and his tired eyes soon opened up as wide as dinner plates.

"This stuff is…made of Marshmallow!" Barry shouted going back under to much on the rest of the delicious treat.

"Marshmallow ?" Paul said confused. He pinched a piece of and placed it into his mouth. He chewed it and instantly tasted the sweetness. "Clever guy this Volkner is." Paul decided to roll of the material since he thought it was more effective than walking on it. He rolled of the edge of the giant marshmallow and landed on his feet.

An energetic teen popped out of the white treat and joined Paul. Barry bounced around Paul with an uncontrollable amount of energy.

"Hey Paul! Glad you can join Me! This really cool and I like waffles! Oh look a robot!" Barry rushed his sentences that it sounded as one big word he was trying to say.

"Bravo, Bravo," a male voice said unemotionally followed by the sound of slow clapping. The duo turned their heads to an unlit corner from which they heard the voice come from.

From the shadows, Volkner emerged and his friend Flint. Both adults carefully observed the teens with blank faces. Silence fell in the room as the four guys stared at each other.

Barry couldn't take the silence any longer and was about start talking but stopped when he saw Volkner's lips move.

"I am quite impress to see you kids make it this far," Volkner acknowledged the trainers. "You made it to the top of my Lighthouse tower and you made it through my gym as well as figuring out my super secret password."

"It wasn't that hard to figure out since there was a piece of paper on the floor that had the numbers," Barry hastily said.

Volkner nearly missed Barry's speech but his eyes widen he understood. "Flint," the Gym Leader said with his tone rising.

The red haired Elite Four member just turned around when heard his name. He began to sweat when he felt Volkner's glare on the back of his head.

"You didn't happen to written the password on a piece of paper?" Volkner growled, and saw the red afro nod. "I told you to not right anything down and if you do, at least burn the evidence." Volkner returned his gaze back but then saw that Paul was gone.

"Where is your purple haired partner?" Volkner asked Barry.

"Who Paul? Oh that guy, he is waaayyyy over there!" Barry pointed to the far end of the room. Volkner looked to where the hyper blonde was pointing and saw his foe standing next to red, round button that was the was the size of his thumb

"The time has come to exact my revenge on you, Volkner Gym Leader of Sunyshore city!" Paul declared, placing a finger on the switch. "I shall blow up your precious Vista Lighthouse!"

"No wait!" Volkner shouted in distress. "That's not the lighthouse self-destruct button! That's the coffee dispenser!"

Paul froze and looked at the sign above. In white letters, the sign clearly said "Coffee dispenser."

"Then where is the button to detonate the lighthouse?" Paul asked the gym leader.

"Oh that's the one next to it," Volkner casually answered, as he didn't care if he revealed it, to Flint's surprise. He was about to argue but was cut of by Paul's next outburst.

"Well, prepare to say goodbye to your hard work," Paul announced, after locating the button which was also red and round, but this one was eight feet wide.

"Wait, can't we talk this over!" Flint asked, stopping Paul. Both Volkner and Paul stared at Flint as he was crazy and then they both busted out laughing. Flint felt his self-esteem dropped when he saw everyone laughing at him.

"Hahah, wow Flint! That was a good one," Volkner remarked as he recovered from his outburst. He wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"That was the greatest joke of all time!" Paul laughed, holding his hurting ribs.

"Haha, hey trainer," Volkner got Paul's attention. "Come here and let me ask you something." Paul chuckled and dropped his hand from the giant button to walk up to Volkner.

"I just wanted ask you that," Volkner began. "What did I do to you that pushed you to do something extreme as destroying a lighthouse?"

"Well, it's just that one of your robots went haywire and destroyed my Pokedex," Paul calmly replied, taking out his screen shattered-Pokedex and handed it to Volkner.

"That's it?" Flint exclaimed as he heard the explanation. "One of Volkner's robots breaks the screen of your Pokedex and you respond by trying to blow up Vista Lighthouse which is also the building that provides this cities' power!"

"Calm down, Flint," Volkner tried to soothe his hotheaded partner. "It's totally reasonable. If I were in his shoes, I would think that the person who made that robot had planned it all. Of course, the best way to retaliate to that kind of scenario is to attack the person's greatest treasure." The Elite Four trainer's mouth fell as he heard Volkner admit that Paul was doing the right thing.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu," Flint began to stutter as he couldn't comprehend the situation.

"Well, let's leave our comedian friend here and I will fix your Pokedex for you," Volkner offered the purple haired trainer. "Oh and I can assure you that the attack had nothing to with me. I'm positive that it was my robot going haywire. I'll make sure that robot will pay for his malicious deeds by spending a day in my tickle box."

"Hehe, now that's one torture device that I wouldn't want to mess with and I'll be glad if you do that for me," Paul smiled back at Volkner.

In another place in Sinnoh, five Bunearies were hiding in some bushes as they waited for a young little girl to cross their path.

-"This is going to be our best heist yet,"- a male Buneary rejoiced, peeking through the push as he saw the innocent girl get closer.

-"I know!"- a female Buneary agreed. -"I can smell the delicious muffins already."-

-"Well guys, as a recap we will jump at the girl and beat her to pulp with our ears. We steal her goodies and tied the girl up in rope. Then, we get rid of the evidence by throwing over the bridge into a river," the leader Buneary explained the plan. All, the other pokemon nodded their heads in response.

The innocent girl, sang as approached the hidden evil Bubby Pokemon and arrived at the bush. She then noticed that her black shoe laces were untied and bent down to tied them up.

-"Now!"- shouted the leader. All five normal types bent their knees to jump they never got the chance to bounce. All five Bunearies dropped onto their backs and began to clutch their chest.

-"I'm having a Heart Attack!"- a Buneary shouted.

-"Me too!"- another screamed as she rolled around.

-"What's going on?"- yelled a Buneary.

-"There is only one explanation for this phenomena,"- the leader Buneary cried. –"Somewhere in the world, a heartless person had just warmly smiled which results in the death of five cute pokemon."- The leader didn't hear a response from his team as they all died to their attacks.

-"Curse you heartless person."- whispered the Buneary as succumb to his fate.

"La, la, la. Time to get going," the girl cheerfully said picking up her basket from the ground and continued on her journey.

Paul and Barry stepped out of the gym and saw it was getting late already, since the sky was getting dark.

"Well, Paul this is where we part," Volkner coldly said. He has come to enjoy Paul since they both had so much in common when they talked while he fixed Paul's device.

"Yeah, well hope to see you more in the future," Paul replied in his own cold tone. He then departed with the hyper Barry by his side.

"Wow, Volkner I have never seen you act this nice before," Flint remarked, facing his friend.

"Well, me and him have something in common," Volkner responded, still looking straight forward. "We share the …same curse." Flint raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"A cur-"

"What are you still doing here?" Volkner shouted, taking Flint by surprise. "You should be back at the Pokemon League by now!"

"What? But I came here to help you," Flint replied, his ears hurting from his friend's shouting.

"Well, I'm done so get your ass back to the Pokemon League," Volkner sternly said, pointing a figure to the direction of the league.

"You never are going to change," Flint sighed. He thought by now he will be used to Volkner's bipolar nature but it was just so difficult to deal with.

_I have a curse too _Flint thought as he saw Volkner return back to his gym. _My curse is having you as a friend. _

_**Well, there is my fourth crappy chapter. So, Volkner is similar to Paul which surely must have surprised you guys. You never know what I might come up next :D but you can help me by telling me what you who you want to receive Paul's vengeance. It can be a place, person or even a thing (which will lead to a place or thing)**_

_**Oh, and now that I read my past chapters, I see that made so many stupid mistakes. There are so many grammar errors, that I'm going to start fixing right away. **_

_**Well, thanks and please a review (: …if you don't, Paul will smile again and kill five cute Pokemon. **_


End file.
